White Flowers
by fxckuchiha
Summary: "The thought of the kingdom's future resting on the shoulders of an Iwa, makes me sick." "Excuse me, hm?" Marriage to a foreign prince was never going to be easy, but will they both find love in each other? AU - SasoDei - Rated M - { Eventual lemon }
1. Prologue

**Merry Christmas! I figured giving a little present to those who miss me. Here is a fiction based upon an Otome game that I fell in love with.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"We're nearing Suna, Your Highness." Spoke the finely dressed gentleman who was driving the carriage.

"Thank you." She smiled, "Now, Deidara, remember what I said to you." She turned to her son, her smile quickly disappearing.

"To behave and be a good wife to my new husband, hm." Deidara replied, eyes fixed onto the red velvet which covered the internal of the carriage.

"Good." His mother nodded, satisfied, "We will be meeting with the King and Queen of Suna to discuss your marriage. This will truly bring peace to our lands."

"Now, now, wife. Let's not scare him." The King laughed whole-heartedly, making Deidara shuffle closer to the window to avoid his parents' conversation.

For centuries the Suna and Iwa colonies had been at war. Suna wished more land and Iwa fought to defend. Iwa defended their land viciously, yet fell at the feet of the Suna army. Iwa was granted freedom, but legally Suna held power. In exchange for independence, the King of Iwa had requested a marriage between his son's hand and the prince of Suna. Rumour had it that the prince was a cruel man and heavily egotistical, exactly the opposite of Deidara. It caused him immense fear.

Yet here he was, at the large barbed gates of the Suna palace. The horses loud bickering brought the carriage to an abrupt halt. In a second, the carriage door was held open for the royal family to exit. Before leaving, Deidara pulled his large hood over his face, hiding the deep fear he had for his future marriage. His father exited, followed by his mother, lastly himself. Deidara's long white dress drifted to the ground, picking up sand in its fabric immediately.

His blue eyes peeped from under the hood, wowing at the luxury of the palace before him. Ivy vines gripped to the beige stone, working its way entirely up against the buildings side. Large windows dotted across the palace, gazing out across dark green meadows surrounding the site. A tall, dark man waited at the palace entrance. A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Deidara. Best behaviour." His father pulled down his hood, obviously a little embarrassed by his son's actions. Deidara's blonde hair flowed to his shoulders. The tall man from the entrance puffed out his chest and strode towards Deidara's parents, bowing upon arrival.

"Welcome to Suna, Your Majesty, Her Majesty, princess." The man straightened out, "Call me Itachi. I will be your guide for your stay." He rested his hand over his heart, a smile appearing on his pale face.

"Greetings." Deidara's father smiled brightly, "We're expecting a gathering with the King and Queen."

"Yes, Your Grace. The Queen is preparing the assembly. I was instructed to make you welcome in our parlour room. Please." Itachi bowed once more, gracefully walking into the palace. Deidara sighed, panicking slightly, but followed the man nevertheless. They were guided through luxury hallways, filled with gold and red ornaments.

"This palace was built in 1560 by Suna's most prestigious architect." Itachi smiled, his hands held behind his back, "The carpets you see before you are still the original carpets which were installed many centuries ago." The ravens wide smile grew wider, Deidara's parents obviously interested and intrigued by the castles' decoration. Deidara could care less.

Soon arriving at a small room, Itachi bowed, "It was requested that the princess wait here." Deidara nodded, watching Itachi and his parents walk away. He swallowed hard, nervousness overtaking him.

The blonde made his way slowly around the room, observing everything upon the shelving. It reminded Deidara of a fairy-tale, the way he would meet his prince and live happily inside a big palace with his children running freely.

He sighed to himself, but something just then caught his eye. Deidara turned to the large porch which connected to the room. He had escaped the temptation to indulge in adventures around the room, but not the power to withhold himself from entering the spectacular garden. The blonde had always been fascinated with finding white flowers, like the ones his mother grew around their home due to his fascination with fairy-tales. His favourite fairy-tale included the princess who found a white flower which could grant wishes. He crouched down to view a flowerbed, smiling at their immense colours. Without warning, he heard footsteps approach him from behind. The blonde turned to find a man of striking elegance, his gaze cold as ice.

"What are you doing here?" The tall man stood over the blonde, his redhead gently rustling from a slight breeze.

"I'm looking for something, hm. A white flower from a storybook. White flowers can grant wishes, hm." The man's hardened expression gave way to surprise. But only briefly. In the next moment, his eyes had narrowed coldly.

"Are you truly foolish enough to believe in a fairy-tale?" For a second, the blonde's heart wavered. The flower wasn't likely to be here, after all. But he wasn't prepared to leave without properly searching. The aristocrat let out a sigh as the blonde continued his search, "You'd best leave immediately after finding your precious flower. The palace is no place for the likes of you." The red-clad nobleman turned his back to the blonde and started to walk away.

"My lord, may I have your name, hm?"

"Sasori. But you needn't remember it, for I doubt we will meet again." The blonde watched Sasori disappear into a shadowy passageway. Just as he was about to resume his search, someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, miss." Turning to face whoever had arrived, he found none other than chamberlain Itachi standing before him. An elegant smile floated across Itachi's face as he watched the blonde fall into a panic, "If my lady would be so kind as to follow me, please. I assume you wouldn't want to return to the parlour with your clothes covered in mud." Itachi held out an outstretched hand for the blonde to take, "I have arranged a fresh change of clothes for you. Please."

Deidara nodded and took the raven's gentle hand, allowing himself to be led back into the bedroom parlour.

"Now, if you could please change your clothes." Deidara nodded, taking the clothes behind a divider. He slipped off the now muddy-white dress and instead, placed on a peach evening dress. Deidara felt the rich cotton, admiring the workmanship of the gown. He stepped out slowly, "Ah, you look ravishing." Though simple in design, the beauty of the clothes he had received made the blonde incredibly happy. Iwa citizens would never have the privilege of wearing anything this fancy. Fabric from his hometown didn't consist of high-quality cotton like here in Suna. He smiled slightly, feeling the rich fabric of the flowing dress once again.

"Is this all right? Me wearing this dress, I mean, hm." He asked. Itachi gave a warm, reassuring smile.

"Pay it no worry. It's yours to keep."

"Oh, but I couldn't-"

"The lady of the manor has insisted. After all, gifts are to be accepted."

"I must thank her, hm." Any urge to resist was stifled by Itachi's smile. There was nothing else he could say. A small sigh escaped his lips – just before a slender arm wrapped itself around his hips, "Wha.."

"Stand up straight. And mind the sighs, they're not becoming. You're the betrothed, after all." The blonde smiled, forgetting why he was here in the first place. There was a small, timid knock at the door, to which a maid shuffled through.

"Lady, the royal family is ready." She bowed deeply, awaiting dismissal.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." She bowed again, exiting the room, "Come, miss. I shall guide you to the main hall." Taking the blonde's arm and wrapping it around his own, Itachi escorted the blonde through the palace. Itachi knocked on the large oak doors once arriving at the assembly room. The doors were slowly opened by two maids either side on the inside of the hall. Itachi's smile curled upward with a sly rascality, "Have fun." Deidara found himself pushed unsympathetically forward into the hall, almost falling in front of his parents and the royal family of the palace.

Deidara straightened his posture, slowly making his way to the table, gradually getting used to the heels he was wearing. His eyes remained on the floor, not wishing to show his nerves. Soon, he found himself face to face with an older woman. The brunette woman's luminous smile helped soften the knot of tension in his stomach, "Nice to meet you, Deidara." She bowed to the blonde who panicked and bowed back.

"The pleasure is mine, your majesty, hm."

"Please, call me mother!" She replied, waving her hand to him, "Please sit." The Queen pulled out Deidara's chair to which he sat quickly.

"T-Thank you, hm." Large quantities of food were brought out by maids, carefully placing the dishes in front of the Queen and Iwa royalty.

"Please, let us talk and eat! I'm happy to share this celebration with you." The Suna Queen smiled, signalling her guests to eat. The Iwa parents tucked in. The Suna Queen smiled once more, leaning over to Deidara, "As the future queen, you must safeguard Suna for another generation, if not many more years to come." The Queen's words left Deidara's heart beating uncontrollably.

"Y-Yes, hm. I'll do my best." Deidara blushed.

"Your Grace, I wasn't aware your son and husband would be missing the assembly this evening." The Iwa King spoke out, watching the Suna Queen closely.

"Yes. The King has taken ill and the prince is, unfortunately, nowhere to be found." She shrugged, continuing with her meal.

"We look forward to meeting them both at the wedding then." The King smiled, "Speaking of. When is the royal wedding set?" Deidara frowned, suddenly losing his appetite.

"Father, no need to ask silly questions." The Iwa Queen spoke up, "Obviously it will be next summer. Ah! Such a beautiful summer wedding!"

And for the hundredth time, dread ran through Deidara's body.

-o-

After dinner, the Iwa royals departed from the Suna palace, leaving Deidara waving his goodbyes. The Suna Queen placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, "I would like you to receive this." The Queen pulled out a necklace from a pocket on the side of her dress, "It was my mothers, then mine, now yours. Maybe someday even your daughters, too." She smiled and tied it around the blonde's neck.

"I can't accept these clothes and your mothers necklace, hm..."

"Nonsense. You are family." She smiled, "I must admit, I wont be around here much longer. Not only am I nearing fifty years of age, but I leave for Amegakure tomorrow and I'll be there indefinitely." She raised her hand and cupped the blondes cheek.

"It was my pleasure meeting you, hm." Deidara smiled, feeling like he was losing his family all over again.

"Don't worry, I wont miss your wedding for the world! Feel free to explore the palace, it's yours now. I will let Itachi know you're off drinking tea." She winked and left the blonde to his own devices.

Locating the kitchen, he gathered some tea and made his way to the fountain in the courtyard. He sat down on the fountain's marble edge, slowly sipping the tea he had collected. He was finally alone. Just as he began a visual search for the white flower again, he spotted a man walking along the covered passageway across the courtyard. The man quickly had disappeared around a corner before he could figure who it was. Yet, suddenly, another man appeared from behind the same corner.

"Sasori?"

"You again?" Sasori had noticed him and approached. Deidara noted the beautiful deep red-hair he had, rustling in the slight wind, causing butterflies in the blonde's stomach, "Are you still trying to find that flower?" Embarrassed to reveal the truth, Deidara chose to sit in silence. As the silence pervaded, Sasori extended his hand, "Stay still." Sasori softly ran his fingertips through the blonde's hair, straightening out a loose knot, "There. That's better."

"Thank you, hm."

"What's with the 'hm'?" Sasori frowned, staring at the blonde for a response.

"Impediment."

"Unique." The red-head nodded and smiled gently. Deidara blushed at the smile. He had seemed so cold-hearted when they first met, it was hard for Deidara to believe it's the same person smiling at him. He realised he had been staring at the red-head and looked away, flustered. But a moment later, "What is that?"

"Hm?" Deidara looked up at the man to find him glaring at his necklace. His expression appeared to be somewhere between anger and surprise.

"Follow me." Sasori seized Deidara by the hand, making the tea spill from his hand. Sasori's harsh expression unchanged.

"What are you doing, hm?" With his hand firmly grasping the blonde, Sasori took him into an empty room. As the door shut behind them, Sasori turned to him, placing both hands on Deidara's shoulders, "Can you please tell me what this is all about, hm?"

"My mothers necklace. Explain yourself." The features of Sasori's face were twisted, almost as though he were in pain, "That necklace is an heirloom of my mothers, worn exclusively by the princess who is next in line to the throne. I told you to leave this palace once you found your precious flower. Whatever possessed you to remain?" Sasori's harsh words trailed off to a murmur.

"The Queen gave it to me, hm."

"The Queen is my mother." Sasori frowned, convinced the blonde was some kind of thief.

"Your mother truly gave it to me, hm. She also confirmed our marriage, but you never showed to the hall so you wouldn't know, hm." Deidara responded, his voice a little too loud.

"You? My princess?" He retracted into silence, eyes affixed to the floor. Sasori removed his hands from Deidara's shoulders, his next words piercing and cold, "I don't think you've got what it takes to be my princess."

Deidara's mind went blank. _Why is he doing this..._

"I suggest you leave the palace before it's too late." It was hard to believe he was the same person who had fixed the blonde's hair just moments ago.

"But why..."

"The thought of the kingdom's future resting on the shoulders of an Iwa, makes me sick."

"Excuse me?" Deidara's brimmed with tears, threatening to fall any second.

"Princess Deidara?" Itachi's deep voice resounded from the hallway. Sasori fired one last icy glare in Deidara's direction before vanishing through the door. Now alone, the tears fell. The man he was supposed to marry was so cruel. Deidara hung his head low in defeat.

"There you are." Itachi's head poked out from behind the door, a quizzical look on his face, "Is something wrong, miss?"

"Sorry. I didn't notice you there, hm." Deidara smiled, dabbing the tears from his face. Itachi entered, beginning to survey Deidara's face immediately. His eyebrows raised.

"Something is wrong, princess."

"No, no. I'm okay, really, hm." Itachi smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well, it's tea time. May I escort you?"

"Of course." Deidara gave a small nod, and they set off toward the dining hall together.

An amazing spread of the finest delicacies was waiting for the blonde, lined up on the dining table. His plate remained largely untouched from start to finish.

"Is tonight's meal not to your liking, princess?" Itachi leaned in, whispering to the blonde.

"No, it's delicious. I just-" Staring lifelessly at his food, he couldn't help but recall the excitement of the day. He never came here expecting marriage to such a cruel man. The image of his future scared him dearly. If he could just spend time away from the palace... "Itachi?" Deidara questioned, making the raven lean back in, "Would it be possible to take a trip outside the palace in the near future, hm?" A deafening silence fell across the dining hall. Itachi's signature smile faded away. But in the next moment, he had plastered the same pleasant expression back on his face.

"You wish to leave the palace?"

"Is that okay, hm?"

"I shall ready some knights and attendants for your excursion."

"Knights? But I'm just going into town, hm."

"You're the princess. I couldn't possibly let you outside the palace walls without protection." All the new rules were jarring, to say the least, and Deidara could do little to conceal his distress, "I should also mention, your new dance lessons are scheduled to begin tomorrow. That is why I absolutely cannot allow you to leave the palace walls alone. Even if you did just become the princes' bride. I'm sure you're all too familiar with the danger lurking outside royal walls." There was only one thing Itachi could possibly be talking about.

"I assume you mean the neighbouring country, Konoha, hm?"

"Correct. With so little known about the country, it's impossible to calculate if and when they might strike. I daresay your selection as the princess will become common knowledge within Konoha in no time."

"Your majesty." A small man entered the room.

"Speak, Kabuto." The snaky eyes opened, looking at the man named Kabuto who had just arrived.

"The spy has come with what he claims to have some vital information." Another male figure appeared behind Kabuto, as if on cue.

"Long time no see, Orochi. I've got a very interesting wee bit of information I think Konoha will find quite useful."

"And that would be?" Orochimaru tilted his head onto his hand, intrigued by the possibility of new information.

"Suna has just found their princess for prince Sasori, or so I hear."

"A new princess?" Kabuto gasps.

"Hm..." The king frowned, gazing out the window in deep thought.

In the end, the topic of Deidara's excursion outside the castle walls was dropped. And after tea, Itachi had shown the blonde to his room.

"This is your chamber, princess. You're probably exhausted after such a long day. Let's call it a night, shall we? Sleep well." Deidara nodded.

"Good night, Itachi. Thank you, hm." After seeing Itachi to the door, he flops down on his soft, fluffy bed. Lost in thought, his eyelids became heavier by the moment. Before long, he was fast asleep.

-o-

The next morning. The melodic sound of chirping birds filled his chamber. He stretched his body on the bed before halting suddenly, forgetting where he is. He snaps upright, peering at the unfamiliar surrounding. Deidara sighs once remembering.

A ruckus was brewing just outside his door. Poking his head out the door, he tried to figure out what was going on. Swallowing back his fear, he ventured into the hallway. He managed to snag a glimpse of a troubled Itachi flitting away down the corridor, "What on Earth is going on, hm..." Deidara followed Itachi's footsteps, the sound of urgent voices came from behind an elaborately decorated door.

"There never was a more inopportune time for His Majesty's illness to worsen." Deidara's eyes widened as he listened to the conversation. _The king..._ The room erupted into a clamour. Then, a single voice rang out, placid and clear.

"My dear liegemen, I apologise for worrying you so." The blonde gasped as the king began talking, "Though appreciated, your concern is turning into panic. Have you forgotten about Sasori and Deidara?" The king's words brought Deidara to full attention. The weight of his new role hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Forgive my brazenness, Your Majesty, but the severity of the situation eludes you. Should the worst come to pass and the throne be rendered vacant, Konoha is certain to strike." Deidara's fingertips grew cold as thoughts of the worst-case scenario took over his mind. The blondes thoughts turn to the children in town, and his role as princess began to seem less an obligation and more his moral duty. The weight of his role as princess settled heavily on his shoulders at last.

Ignoring his sick feeling, he flung open the door to the king's chamber and made his way inside, "I hope His Majesty will forgive this sudden intrusion, hm." The inhabitants of the room where none other than the king himself, including the queen and Sasori, who both sat on the king's side.

"What the-" Sasori's face slowly shifted from puzzlement to contempt. Deidara did his best to lamp down his nerves and address the king directly.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." He spoke slowly, but he could hear his own determination, "Your Majesty, being chosen as the princess is an honour I accept with great humility. I pledge to do everything in my power to save Suna and its people, hm." Deidara kneels down low in the most formal curtsey he knew. Still, in full curtsey, nothing could have prepared him for the king's response.

"A splendid display. And delivered with the eloquence fitting for a true Suna princess." Deidara looked up, eliciting an approving nod from the king, "I expect great things from you." The king smiled, nudging Sasori, who frowned. Though Sasori did not seem as convinced, he dared to contradict his father, "With such a strong princess to take my son's hand, I practically have the privilege of collapsing at my own leisure."

"Dear, now really isn't the time to make such jokes." The queen touched her husband's arm with a shocked face.

"Oh, come on. Laughter is the best medicine." She let out a small sigh at the king's words, "Though your concern is appreciated, I require peace and quiet for a speedy recovery." The gang nodded and the whole room exited. Deidara observed the procession in silence. Seeing the Queen stride off whilst in conversation with herself, he feels the prickle of someone's gaze from behind. Sasori's eyes met Deidara's for just a moment before he averted his gaze.

"I hope you recover soon, father." Sasori said, disappearing from the room without so much as a glance in Deidara's direction.

"Before you leave, Itachi, if you would be so kind as to give this to the princess." The king handed something to Itachi, who then glided Deidara's way.

"My lady, this way please." Deidara gave a final curtsey to the king, to which he smiled, nodding, "Marvellous show, princess."

"Marvellous? Me?"

"A strong spirit is the mark of talent. This shall make the task of teaching you all the more enjoyable." Itachi cradled Deidara's chin in his hand, a small smile crossing his face. Itachi brought his hands to the crown of Deidara's head, affixing something in his hair, "A tiara, princess – yours. Proof that you are capable in His Majesty's eyes." Itachi smiles and tucks a piece of the blonde's hair behind his ear, "I would've liked to begin our lessons today, but I must attend to the king. You're free to pass the day as you like." Itachi's eyes sparkle as he gave Deidara one more devilish smile before calling down the hallway, "Tobi."

Tobi, who had been patiently waiting in the background, came forth.

"Please tend to the princess for the remainder of the day."

"Understood." Itachi promptly turns around, vanishing back into the king's chamber. Tobi watched him go, then turned to the blonde, "So, how about that bold declaration in front of the king and Sasori?"

"I think 'bold' might be an exaggeration, hm." Deidara couldn't deny the newfound warmth bubbling up inside him, "But thanks to the king's blessing, I'm starting to feel up to the task of being the princess."

"That's...good." Tobi's response lacked enthusiasm, "But Your Highness- What about your life in Iwa? Are you really okay with leaving that all behind?"

"Well, there is one thing, hm. Maybe you could help me with something, Tobi. Tonight, and only tonight, I need your help to sneak out of the palace, hm."

-o-

The moon towered high above in the midnight sky. Deidara silently slipped from his chamber into the deserted hallway. With Tobi's aid, his excursion to town was about to become a reality. The sound of the midnight bells reverberated throughout the castle. The blonde hastily descended the crimson-carpeted stairs, lifting his dress so as to not trip. Waiting for him outside front was a horse, a carriage, and Tobi. Tobi, who was silent but his feelings were plain on his face. His forced smile betrayed the tension of the situation at hand.

Suddenly, as if plucked up by some unknown force, he found his body suspended in the air. The high heels he had barely gotten used to slipped off as he tripped forward wildly. He closed his blue eyes, bracing himself for the impact. But instead, he found himself in the security of a strong pair of arms.

"What are you doing here at such an hour, princess?" The man's velvet words echoed close to his ear.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Deidara felt strong arms around his waist, steadying him. He slowly turned his head to find Sasori's deep muddy eyes staring at him.

"P-Prince..." Deidara met the red-heads icy gaze.

"After the impressive performance you made earlier today, I'd not expected you to turn in your tiara so soon." The faintest of smiles drifted across his chiselled lips, "Not that I object to your decision to quit. In fact, I'd be more than happy to assist in your escape. I could simply tell father and mother you got scared and returned to Iwa." There was a hint of mirth in Sasori's voice.

"Prince, I'm afraid you are mistaken, hm. I have every intention of returning." The glimmer of mirth faded as Sasori's gaze grew cold again, "I was merely going outside to see the village, hm."

"To find your flower, I presume?"

"T-That's right..."

"And if you find it, what then?"

"I'll return to the palace and fulfil my princess duties our parents have organised, hm."

"I doubt you even know what those duties are." Even with his calm delivery, Sasori's words hit hard. In fact, he was right. Deidara knew little of what the job entitled since his parents refused him to learn.

"I said that I would do it. I won't take back my word, hm."

"And why not? You do not wish to marry me, nor I you." To Deidara's surprise, Sasori's icy gaze melted to reveal not anger, but a fleeting glimmer of sorrow. Sasori released his hold of the blonde and turned away, "You really are a fool."

"Huh?" Stunned by his comment, Deidara stared blankly as Sasori descended the stairs.

"A fool who's beyond saving now."

"W-Wait! What are you talking about, hm?" Sasori walked on, leaving Deidara to puzzle over his words. He stopped at the door to the waiting carriage.

"Your Majesty" Tobi bowed. Sasori stepped past him and grasped the handle of the carriage door.

"What are you doing, hm?"

"Well, you want to go into the village, don't you?" Sasori pulled the door open and looked back at the blonde, "You'd better hurry. If Itachi discovers you missing, you'll be the one to suffer the consequences." Deidara's feet were moving before he realised he had made up his mind. Sasori guided him up into the carriage with an elegant sweep of his hand. As always, there was no hint of emotion on Sasori's perfectly composed face.

"Thank you, hm." With a slight bow, Sasori placed his hand over the blondes. Despite the continued defiance of his heels, Sasori's steadying hand allowed him to board with some semblance of grace.

"Keep the horses to a trot, Tobi. Proceed as quietly as possible."

"Yes, m'lord." And then, just as Tobi was nodding his assent to the princes' orders, Sasori leapt into the carriage himself.

"Move over." Sasori squeezed close to the blonde that he could feel his calm, steady breaths on his cheek, "Move a little further."

"O-Of course, hm." Clumsily, Deidara slid over to the inner seat. Sasori's breath was warm on Deidara's cheek, sending his heart aflutter. His racing heart showed no sign of slowing down. He took a deep breath. Deidara stole a glance at Sasori and caught him doing the same.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, hm. It's just..." Their eyes met, and Deidara quickly looked away.

"We're ready to depart, m'lady, Your Grace." With Tobi's words, the carriage lurched into motion. Not knowing Sasori's intentions, had Deidara on edge.

"Are you coming along with me, Sasori, hm?" Sasori stayed silent but cast a fleeting glance in his direction, "So, um, do you enjoy being a prince, hm?" Deidara's desperate attempt at a conversation was met by an exasperated glare from Sasori.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Never mind. I was just making conversation, hm." Deidara was taken aback by the coldness of his reply. _I just can't figure him out._ Deidara turned to look out the window. It was a disturbing prospect; he tried to stifle a sigh but failed.

The tension that had filled the carriage eased as the village came into view. The ride had been a long and quiet one. Deidara made no new attempts at conversation, and neither had Sasori.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to look in that market over there, hm."

"Wait," Sasori called just as Deidara stepped out of the carriage.

"Yes?" Deidara's voice trailed off as he turned and looked at Sasori's outstretched hand. Deidara's eyes widened, and he stared intently at the white flower hair grip in Sasori's hand. Sasori continued to silently gaze at the blonde, his eyes icy as always.

"You may have it."

"T-Thank you." Despite Sasori's curt reply, he couldn't stop himself from grinning ear to ear. The last strains of tension from the carriage ride had finally melted away. A warm smile came to Deidara's lips, "I really love white flowers, so thank you, hm. I'm delighted." Deidara curtsied to Sasori, who still had yet to speak. In a swift motion, Sasori leant forward, placing the grip on the blonde's hair.

Deidara blushes at the red-heads actions, "I'll be back shortly, hm." Deidara bowed quickly, making his way through the dark street to the market. He was struck with a wave of conflicting emotions, and his fingertips found their way to the flower in his hair. _Why did Sasori have this in the first place, hm?_

The blonde slowly made his way to the market, breathing deeply. This was his last chance at having such peace and silence. Although midnight, plenty of kiosks were still open, promoting their stalls loudly. A small light caught his eye. Deidara turned to view a small stall, hosted by an even smaller woman, selling jewellery. He approached, intrigued by the jewels before him. Deidara eyed a particular piece; a pair of tiny flower earrings, engraved into the silver metal.

"Excuse me. How much are these, hm?" Deidara smiled, asking the woman.

"A single piece." She replied, very monotone at the blonde. He nodded, fishing for a coin and handing it to her. The old woman nodded back, handing the blonde his earrings.

"Thank you, hm." He bowed before slowly walking off back towards the carriage.

"M'lady! We have to hurry if you wish to be home before dawn."

"Sorry about that, Tobi, hm!" Deidara opened the door to the carriage, finding Sasori's expressionless face staring down at him from within, "Thank you for waiting, Your Majesty."

"Your flower is gone." Deidara's eyes widened, instantly feeling his hair to find it had gone.

"I'm so sorry, hm!"

"You realise it's just an ordinary grip. No need to apologise, I'll simply get another for you." Sasori smirked at him, his eyes looking somewhere beyond. Deidara's heart quickened at his words.

"It's okay. I bought my own, hm." Deidara fixed his eyes upon Sasori as he delivered his words. He had expected to see Sasori's face twisted with ice, but instead, he wore an expression of deep sadness. Thrown off by the sudden change, Deidara was left speechless.

"If that's all it takes to please you, then you really have no business becoming my princess."

"Huh?" Deidara's confusion deepened as he listened to Sasori's warm voice, almost as if he were trying to persuade a child.

"I'll send the carriage to your home, you should return." Sasori stepped out of the carriage, now standing before Deidara.

"My home?" Unable to understand what he was talking about, Deidara became more disturbed by the moment.

"Yes, your real home. The only reason I came along was to see you off home."

"Why is it you're so against our marriage, hm?" Sasori had reduced Deidara nearly to speechlessness, but he held his ground. Deidara met Sasori's cool stare with one of his own.

"The title of being my bride is no match for you."

"Because I'm from Iwa, you mean, hm?" Deidara snapped back, his heart aching all the while, "All because of a stupid war between us centuries ago, you refuse to join our countries, hm? You are the fool, not me."

A look of sadness drifting back across his face, Sasori took the blonde by the arm. With one swift tug, Sasori pulled Deidara in towards him, "That's right." Sasori's lips were now so close to Deidara's own, they practically touched, "Because if an Iwa like yourself was to become my princess, I assure you- it would not end happily."

"You think being a prince gives you the right to judge me by my nationality, hm? That's despicable!" Deidara found himself disgusted at the redhead's words and blatant racism.

"Despicable I may be, but you and I-" Sasori stopped himself mid-sentence. His face was awash with emotion for the briefest of moments, before he quickly turned away, "Do you really intend to return to the palace?" Sasori caressed the blondes cheek, his voice calm as he spoke.

"Yes." The unexpected warmth of the princes' hand sent his heart racing again. As Deidara returned Sasori's stare, it felt as if he might lose himself in Sasori's deep brown eyes, "I will return to the palace, hm." Faint colours flickered across Sasori's pupils. Deidara nodded so as to not break their gaze.

"You'll never be able to go back to Iwa after marriage."

"I am aware, hm." Sasori broke his gaze at last and sighed deeply. He turned gracefully away, his fingers leaving Deidara's cheek in one swift motion. Sasori boarded the carriage without saying a word. From within, he extended his hand. Trembling, Deidara gently placed his hand on top of Sasori's palm.

"Call me Sasori. There's no need for formality. After all, when we return to the palace you'll be my princess." Sasori's eyes sparkled, examining Deidara anew. Before Deidara could think of anything to say, Sasori pulled him into the carriage, "Welcome to Suna, Deidara." But despite his words, his voice still rang of cool formality. _Has he finally accepted me?_

The carriage was as silent on the return trip as it had been on their outward journey. Sasori's eyes were closed, his body rocking in time with the carriages' movements. Deidara could barely hold back a sigh as he gazed at the red-heads beautiful face. It was ironic, Deidara thought, that a fairy-tale prince could be described exactly how Sasori was.

The carriage abruptly came to a halt, interrupting Deidara's thoughts.

"Yikes. I think we may have a problem here, m'lord and lady." Deidara peered out of the window to see what had Tobi so flustered. Deidara gasped, finding Itachi stood at the doors to the palace's entrance hall, his arms folded across his chest. Suddenly, Deidara recalled Sasori's words – ' _you'll be the one to suffer the consequences'_. The blonde was hit with a feeling of dread, knowing this would get ugly. He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

Sasori's eyes had opened. He stepped out of the carriage without hesitation. Deidara followed him, but with significantly more trepidation.

"Your Majesty." As Itachi studied Sasori, Deidara saw a smile flicker across his face, "When I couldn't find you in your assigned quarters, I was more than a little concerned."

"Oh? I thought I was free to come and go as I pleased. Father has never stopped my freedom." Sasori's expression remained unchanged, even as Itachi flashed him a smile.

"Of course, you are absolutely correct, Your Grace. But I'd not taken you for a man who would depart without informing anyone." Itachi's smile deepened, "I found it somewhat out of character and I'd certainly not taken you for a man who'd go cavorting with the princess in the middle of the night." And with that, Itachi's gaze finally landed on the blonde. As their eyes met, a shiver ran down Deidara's spine. For the smile on Itachi's face was in no way reflected in his eyes, "With all due respect, Your Grace, I cannot say I am pleased with this development."

As Deidara pondered the meaning behind Itachi's reproachful tone, he looked back and forth between the two men, "You've got it all wrong, hm. I was the one who-"

"Forgive me." Sasori cut Deidara off before he could explain. Deidara wasn't the only one shocked. Even Itachi's eyes widened in surprise; but only for a fleeting moment, before his usual smile returned.

"Then I accept, Your Grace. But spending the entire night together on the day you first met- I'm quite impressed with what a strong rapport you two have formed. So if you'd permit me to make a small suggestion." Itachi's eyes were smiling now, as he carefully studied Sasori's face, "Perhaps you'd like to volunteer to serve as Her Highness' dance instructor? I'm awfully bad myself and cannot teach her such a thing."

"W-What? There's no need to force the man, hm!"

"I accept." Deidara wasn't sure what shocked him more: Itachi's proposal or Sasori's response. Deidara had braced himself for the 'consequences', but this is far from what he had expected.

"Well, daybreak is nearly upon us. You two should try to catch a little sleep." Sasori nodded and entered the palace without so much as a glance in Deidara's direction, "Hurry to your chamber, Miss." Deidara gazed blankly at Itachi as he walked away until a loud 'ahem' from Itachi snapped Deidara out of his trance.

"Tobi."

"Y-Yes, Itachi." Tobi almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name.

"Shouldn't you be turning down Her Highness's bed?"

"Right away." Tobi hurried into the palace, doing everything he could to stay as far from Itachi in the process. Sensing the raven's heavy presence behind him, Deidara followed Tobi to his room. Sasori's face came to mind as he walked the palace corridors. _Had he been trying to protect me?_ Had Sasori intentionally taken the blame to spare Deidara a scolding? There was no way to tell with the red-head. And now he was the princess' dance instructor?

After an all-too-brief night's sleep, Deidara set out for the dining hall, rubbing his eyes as he walked. _I can't believe so much happened yesterday. And now I have dance lessons with Sasori after breakfast-_ Lost in his thoughts, he had bumped right into the chest of someone else.

"Watch where you're going." Deidara stumbled backwards, looking at the white-haired man in front of him. The albino man wore the uniform of a knight, clearly serving for Suna.

"S-Sorry, hm." He bowed deeply to the man, who looked down at Deidara clearly just as surprised as Deidara was.

"Wow. With those bags under your eyes, it's no wonder you can't see where you're going." The man's teasing snapped Deidara back to reality. _Do I really look that bad?_ He thought, touching his tired eyes, "I know this princess thing isn't easy, but its only been a day." The albino man laughed, "Call me Hidan, my lovely." Deidara returned the introduction with another bow. Deidara looked the man up and down, noting his red eyes and toothy grin. _Maybe he knows Sasori?_

"There's something I wish to ask about the prince, hm."

"Something you want to ask _me_?" Hidan smiled at the cuteness of the princess.

"Hm." Deidara nodded, "What's he like, hm?" Deidara wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush with this guy.

"Sasori?" Hidan lifted his finger to his lips, as if in thought, "He's totally weird." Hidan didn't think for long before delivering his answer, "But beyond that, he's actually a pretty good guy." Deidara stood quietly, hoping he'd have something more to say. But Hidan didn't speak again.

"Just that, hm?"

"Huh? That's not enough for you?" The albino scowled at the blonde.

"It's fine. Thank you, hm." Deidara released his breath and nodded his gratitude.

"Obviously that wasn't what you had in mind, huh?" Hidan could sense the blondes disappointment, but he didn't seem to take it personally.

"Thank you. I'll be on my way, hm." But as soon as Deidara resumed his walk to the dining hall, Hidan called out, as if he'd just remembered something.

"Well, maybe there's one other thing-"

Itachi and Deidara were walking through the garden after taking a late breakfast. They were currently on their way to the wing of the palace that held the ballroom. _I wonder if what Hidan told me was true?_ Deidara gazed blankly at Itachi's back as he recalled the words Hidan spoke.

" _Well, maybe there's one other thing. I did hear Itachi say something about how Sasori had taken a liking to you already."_

" _Really?!"_

" _I couldn't tell you how he came up with that, but that's what I heard."_

Deidara smiles to himself, covering his mouth with a hand. _Sasori likes me?_ It was nearly impossible to believe but maybe, just maybe.

"Do you have any dance experience, Your Highness?"

"Me? Oh, no. Barely any at all, hm." Itachi's sudden question gave Deidara a bit of a start. He'd not said a word before now.

"Then we'll have to make sure the prince teaches you from square one."

"Itachi, can I ask you something about Sasori, hm?" Deidara just had to know if what Hidan said was true. But as soon as Deidara asked, Itachi quickly interrupted.

"And here we are, Your Highness."

"Oh." They had arrived without Deidara even noticing. Sasori stood at the entrance to the ballroom, waiting for the couple to arrive. Deidara knew Sasori hadn't had much sleep due to the fact they had spent the night together. Yet Sasori's face was as composed as ever, betraying no hint of exhaustion.

"Your Grace, it seems Her Highness has little experience with dancing. Please do try to be gentle."

"Of course."

"I'll give it my best, hm." Sasori nodded, silently extending his left hand to Deidara as he curtsied. His heart racing, Deidara timidly placed his right hand on Sasori's palm. Sasori pulled Deidara towards him with an abrupt tug, wrapping his arms around the blonde in a tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasori held the blonde so close, Deidara was able to feel the red-heads breath upon his forehead.

"Ah. I see you'll be starting with the waltz." Itachi's comment sent Deidara's heart pounding. When he looked up to Sasori for confirmation, Sasori lowered his head to meet the blue eyes' gaze.

"Let's get started." As Deidara stared into Sasori's perfectly brown eyes, Hidan's words rushed back to him, "Is something wrong?" Sasori's question snapped him back to reality. Deidara looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

"No, it's nothing, hm." Becoming ever more aware of the blush spreading across his cheek, Deidara took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Lift your head." Sasori slid a hand beneath Deidara's chin and gently raised it, "Your chin should be parallel to the floor." Deidara nodded, _how can he stay so focused when our bodies are so close together?_ Deidara raised his head to look into Sasori's eyes once more, but the hand on his chin quickly corrected his pose, "This is the basic posture of dance. A straight back and a raised head."

"Y-Yes, of course, hm." Deidara's cheeks burned as he became painfully aware of his own disappointment. His attention quickly drew to his heels, which he clearly could not walk in let alone dance in.

"Bend your upper body more. Relax your knees. Don't break your posture." Deidara frowned at the incoming demands. They hadn't even been practising the waltz for that long, but Sasori's firestorm of corrections and insistence on perfection had Deidara on the verge of a breakdown, "Extend your right arm. Bend your elbow slightly. Stand up straight. Relax your shoulders." Deidara could feel the colour draining from his face with each flatly delivered order, "Extend your right arm again."

It was far more exhausting than Deidara had imagined, and his feet were growing heavier by the minute, "Keep your body centred."

"Okay, hm." Just as Deidara had slightly renewed his motivation, his lack of sleep took its toll, and the world around him began to fade, "Oops.." Deidara tripped over his own feet, stumbling awkwardly into Sasori. Sasori had caught him in his embrace but as he did, Deidara noticed a faint crease form on Sasori's forehead. Deidara's eyes widened at the realisation he's planted the point of his heel right in the middle of his foot. He quickly pulled himself away.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Sasori stared at him for a moment then turned away without a word, "Sasori?" Sasori walked over and whispered a few words to Itachi before lowering himself onto a chair. He watched Itachi leave the room, and made his way over to Sasori's side, "Should we continue the lesson, hm?" He asked Sasori cautiously.

"It would accomplish nothing to continue at this point."

"Was I really that bad, hm?" As Sasori delivered his blunt assessment, the world began to spin again. _I guess I'm a lost cause._

"Have a seat." Though Sasori's tone was curt, Deidara was all the same grateful to give his aching feet a rest. Thoroughly dejected, Deidara sat down beside Sasori, a short sigh escaping his lips.

"Sasori, is your foot okay, hm?" Deidara was nearly too petrified to ask, but Sasori brushed the question away with a nod.

"It happens."

"I'm sorry. I was trying so hard to remember everything I just- messed up, hm."

"Dancing shouldn't be this rigid. It's so much more than a set of rules." Sasori lowered his eyes and spoke in a whisper as if sharing a secret, "But that's the custom here. They have to codify everything." There was something about Sasori's face in profile, with his long, downcast eyelashes, that made him seem so sad. _Where does that look of sadness come from?_

"Sas-"

"Your Grace, Your Highness." Just as he was about to ask, Itachi returned to the dance hall, "I've brought you some lavender, Lady Grey."

"We're having tea, hm?"

"Bon appetite!"

"Thank you!" Deidara happily accepted the cup and saucer from Itachi _._ The relaxing fragrance of lavender and Earl Grey tea filled the air. And just like that, Deidara's rattled nerves began to settle.

"Hopefully this will help you relax and focus on your lessons, Your Highness." Deidara's head finally felt clearer. In fact, all of his tension had melted away. He set down his empty teacup and rose to his feet, revitalised.

"Sasori- I would be most grateful if we could continue our lesson, hm," Sasori responded to Deidara's heartfelt appeal with a small sigh. Then, he slowly rose to his feet. Deidara followed him with his blue eyes as Sasori walked past him, never once turning his way.

"I told you last night. There's no need for formality. There will be no further breaks until lunchtime." A smile spread across Deidara's face as Sasori stopped at the centre of the dance floor.

"Thank you, Sasori, hm!"

Once they resumed, Sasori proved as strict as ever. But Deidara played the devoted student, immersing himself in the particulars of the waltz.

"That should be enough for today," Sasori announced the end of the lesson as they held a finishing pose. Sasori then turned to face Deidara. It was like waking from a trance; Deidara had been so focused on the routine he couldn't recall having any other thoughts at all. Sasori had been dancing all day but hadn't taken so much as a single laboured breath.

"Thank you for today, hm."

"I was merely fulfilling my duty." With that, Sasori turned and walked away. Itachi and Deidara watched as the prince left the ballroom without uttering another word. With a deep sigh of relief, a day's worth of tension drained from his body.

"You did very well, Your Highness." Itachi did indeed seem quite satisfied.

"It's all thanks to you and your tea, Itachi. That helped a lot, hm."

"I'm hardly the one you should thank. I was merely following the prince's orders."

"Sasori's orders?" The surprise on Deidara's face was met with a hearty laugh from Itachi.

"Yes, he specifically requested that tea. I simply did as he asked." Deidara smiled. _Sasori must have noticed I was growing dizzy and decided on a break_ , "Ah, and I should mention – prince Sasori has agreed to instruct you in a variety of the other arts as well."

"Other arts, hm?" And now all the tension was back.

"Yes. We'll be holding your coronation ceremony five days from now. It will be our first opportunity to officially present the new princess to the people of Suna. There is little time left to master the etiquette and decorum one expects of the future queen." Itachi smiled, comforting the blonde, "Fortunately, prince Sasori has agreed to share his expertise with you."

"H-He has?" Deidara's eyes must have been nearly as wide as Itachi's ever-expanding grin.

"Do be sure to show him the proper respect and gratitude, Your Highness. His Grace has even agreed to present you as his wife at your coronation."

Deidara was thoroughly exhausted by the time he returned to his chamber.

"A tough day, m'lady?" Tobi flashed him a strained smile, "How did your first dance lesson with prince Sasori go?"

"It was brutal," As he muttered his answer, Deidara reviewed the events of the day, "I can never figure out what Sasori is thinking, hm."

"I doubt anyone can. He's handsome and refined, but totally poker-faced and cold. The palace staff often joke about mistaking him for an ice sculpture." Tobi had probably wanted to make Deidara smile, but his words dredged up mixed emotions in the blonde. Deidara had seen anger and impatience smouldering deep within Sasori's eyes. And not only that, Deidara had also seen sadness as well.

"The Sasori I know – he's no ice sculpture, hm."

"Huh?" Tobi hadn't been able to catch the blondes whispered comment. But it was just as well.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Well, you've certainly had a long day. Especially after how little you slept last night! Perhaps you'd like to go to bed early tonight?"

"That sounds lovely, Tobi. Thank you, hm." Always looking out for him, Tobi took his leave for the night.

Sasori stood outside in the small hours of the night, watching one of his attendants depart from the palace. The attendant's carriage set off into the dark night.

"Looks like you're hard at work as ever, prince Sasori." Sasori turned to find the source of the unexpected voice.

"What are _you_ doing here?" An ever-so-slight furrow appeared on Sasori's brow when he spotted the man.

"What am I doing here? Just checking in to see how you and your princess are getting on together." The grin on the mans face only seemed to brighten as he watched Sasori's expression darken, "I did a little poking around, you know. Word on the street's that you've been intimidating your poor princess. Saying you want her to quit being your betrothed."

"It's no concern of yours, Kabuto," Sasori replied instantaneously, his voice cool and controlled. Sasori turned his back to the man, but he kept talking, his voice mocking in tone.

"That's so like you, Sasori. You won't take your own advice, but you try to make everyone else follow it."

"What?" Sasori slowly turned to face his accuser.

"I can see right through you, Sasori. You only want her to quit being your princess because you can't handle being the king once you're married."

"How dare you." The composure Sasori had struggled to preserve, gave way to a face full of raw emotion. Sasori grabbed Kabuto by the collar, his fist shaking from the force it contained.

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head."

"What the hell do you know?" Though Sasori's voice began to waver, Kabuto continued to stand there, as cool as ever.

"At the very least, I _do_ know you've barely left the princess' side since he got here." It was hard to imagine Kabuto's jubilant smile could get any wider, but somehow, it did, "And I know that if the princess-to-be takes a liking to you, it'd be much easier to be king, wouldn't it?" The impish twinkle in Kabuto's eyes was hard to miss.

Sasori abruptly released Kabuto from his grasp, glaring daggers in his direction, "I assure you, I'll never like that princess. I shall never marry an Iwa." Sasori replied indifferently and walked away. Kabuto watched him go, with no small amount of glee.

Itachi had asked Deidara to meet him in his office after breakfast. Realising he had plenty of time left until meeting with Itachi, the blonde headed to the red-heads chamber. _I should thank him for yesterday._ He nodded to himself. Deidara gave the door a gentle knock. Moments later, Sasori's face appeared, "Ah! Good morning, Sasori, hm."

"What is it?" Sasori's brow furrowed slightly at the sight of the blonde.

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, hm."

"Thank me?"

"For what you did at our dance lesson. I heard from Itachi it was you who asked him to prepare the lavender tea. I don't know how I would have made it through the lesson without that break. Thank you dearly, hm." The creases in Sasori's brow only deepened at Deidara's words.

"You needn't concern yourself with such trifles." The blonde shifted his gaze over the entirety of the redheads face.

"Are you not feeling well, Sasori, hm?"

"Why do you ask?" Sasori frowned, meeting Deidara's gaze.

"You're looking a little pale, hm."

"Don't trouble yourself with such trivialities." Sasori looked down, breaking off eye contact, "I agreed to teach you what you need to know to be a princess. But that's the extent of our association."

"I just-"

"Furthermore, I acted of my own interests. You owe me no gratitude." Before Deidara could say anymore, Sasori shut the door in his face. Sasori shut him out, disappearing behind the door to his quarters. Deidara stood in shock by the coldness of Sasori's rejection.

"Princess!" A flustered Tobi ran through the hallways, hurriedly making his way to the blonde, "Your meeting with Itachi is about to start!"

"Oh no! Its already time, hm?" Deidara hurried to his feet. He raced down the hall to Itachi's office. Sasori's icy rejection from earlier still echoed in his mind. The idea that Sasori was being especially cruel to him, and him alone, wasn't much comfort, "I'm sorry I'm late, Itachi, hm!" Itachi shook his head and laughed as Deidara barged through his door, breathing heavily.

"Barely a few days into the job and you're already sneaking out at night and arriving late for appointments." Deidara straightened his back as Itachi briskly approached, "And running through the halls like this. It's unseemly." Itachi extended a finger to wipe a bead of sweat from Deidara's brow.

"F-Forgive me, hm." Deidara apologised, trying to resist the urge to flinch away from Itachi's finger. Itachi smiled and withdrew his hand.

"If you carry on like this at tomorrow's banquet, there would be no end to the nasty gossip about you."

"What banquet, hm?" It was the first he had heard of it.

"The invitation from the King's friend just arrived. He seems quite eager to have you as one of the guests."

"And it's tomorrow, hm?" Deidara struggled to hide his dismay at the sudden development.

"He wrote something about showing the bride of the prince the hospitality that his Grand Duke is famous for. But I'm sure he just wants to put you through your paces." Deidara cringed at the thought, "Did I say something unpleasant, my lady?"

"I don't think anyone enjoys being _put through their paces_ , hm."

"I suppose not. Nevertheless, its all part of being the next queen."

"It is?"

"You'll need to learn how to accept every critique and insult with a smile and grace."

"Seriously?" Itachi nodded, extending his hands and gently cupping the blondes' cheeks. Deidara inhaled sharply.

"As you know, the princess has a duty to care for their husband and serve him, whilst sharing responsibilities. But that's only a part of a princess' duties. A princess must also ensure they and the prince have the trust and support of the people." Though Itachi's voice was just a whisper, his words still landed a powerful impact.

"What do you mean, hm?"

"Would you accept a princess and their prince as your rulers if you found either of them witless and crude?" What could Deidara possibly say to that, "The opinions of the archduke hold great weigh within this kingdom. Consider tomorrow's dinner party a dress rehearsal for your coronation ceremony."

"I will." Deidara nodded, and Itachi withdrew his hands.

After their meeting, Deidara retired to his study, keeping himself busy with a pile of books on etiquette. He flipped through the pages at random, sighing deeply. It was hopeless. A knock on his door snapped him out of his brooding. Yet when Deidara turned to look, it was Sasori who stood in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chaann :- I'm so sorry for making things confusing! Deidara is a boy, because I love him that way! 3 I just decided to make him feminine for this story (maybe wasn't the best idea?) so gave him feminine outfits and such. Apologies again for the confusion! xo Please ask if there's any more questions you have - I may not be the best at fanfictions.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Deidara turned at the low, resounding sound of the study door opening and found Sasori standing in the doorway. The red-head looked to the blonde, not expecting to see him.

"Sasori?" Still stinging from Sasori's frost attitude earlier in the day, Deidara felt a knot in his stomach, "What are you doing here, hm?"

"I was wondering why the study lights were on at this hour." Sasori entered the study, closing the door slowly behind him. As he approached the table at which Deidara worked, Sasori's gaze fell on the pile of books which were half opened, half sprawled upon the table.

"I'm supposed to go to one of your fathers' Archdukes' dinner parties tomorrow, hm. I'm trying to learn everything there is to know about etiquette before then." Sasori considered the blondes answer for a moment before sitting himself beside the blonde.

"And reading these books will be sufficient?"

"Well, I hope so, hm." Sasori pulled out a book from the bottom of the pile. He flipped through the pages skimming its contents.

"What do you offer during a formal greeting?" Deidara took a second, pulling the answer from somewhere deep in his mind.

"My right hand, hm."

"Do it." The request confused Deidara for a moment. _What?_ Pushing his doubts aside, Deidara stood and offered Sasori his right hand, "That's too low. Raise it higher."

"Like this?" Deidara raised his hand as Sasori indicated.

"Yes. Keep your fingers in line and relaxed." Deidara did his best to make sure his fingers were perfectly parallel. Sasori took his hand, gently wrapping his fingers around the blondes.

Before Deidara had time to register the situation, Sasori had lowered himself to one knee before him. In one smooth gesture, Sasori raised the back of Deidara's hand to his lips. Deidara stiffened as he felt the red-heads soft bangs brush against his hand.

"You'll be a laughingstock if you react so stiffly every time you meet someone new." Sasori's lips hovered above Deidara's hand, holding back the kiss. Sasori looked up at the blonde, his eyes boring through at Deidara as he stood there stiff as a board.

"I'm sorry, hm." Sasori released his hand as Deidara looked away, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. _The book made it seem so easy..._ This sort of thing was bound to happen. Deidara needed to get over his embarrassment quickly.

"We'll go over table manner next."

"We will?" When Deidara finally lifted his head again, Sasori was sitting back at the desk, flipping through another book about manners.

"At this rate, we'll be here until morning."

"You're going to stay and teach me, hm?"

"Of course. This is something you must learn to be a sufficient princess, please don't embarrass our future marriage." Sasori's reply was characteristically curt. Though Deidara knew he needed the help, it still wasn't what he wished to hear from Sasori.

"Thank you, Sasori, hm." Deidara smiled yet Sasori's expression remained as stony as ever, unaffected by the blondes gratitude. Immediately, the red-head carried on with his surprise lesson.

After a while of repetitive and lengthy questions, the red-head was beginning to grow bored of this midnight class, "When attending a buffet, one must not put food on one's own plate – hmm? Deidara?" Realising Deidara had not spoken in a while, Sasori peered over at him. After learning and practising manners appropriate to a wide variety of situation, Deidara had fallen asleep on his chair, a book still open atop his lap, "You really are so much more beautiful when you relax." With a lonesome smile and a sigh, Sasori quietly closed the book on Deidara's lap and set it on the desk. Gently lifting Deidara from his seat and into his arms, Sasori left the study with his princess in his arms.

"It's time to go, Deidara." Sasori's harsh voice reached the blonde through his closed chamber door.

"One second, hm!" The blonde looked to himself one last time in the mirror, admiring the gentle white dress which flowed past his knees. He smiled at himself before pushing back his fringe with a small grip. After nodding to himself for confidence, he opened the door to find Sasori impatiently pacing up and down the hallway. Upon seeing the door opening, Sasori glanced at the blonde, his eyes widening slightly, "Do I look okay, hm?"

A deep blush crept on the red-heads face, "You look fine. Now lets go." He turned on his heel, hastily walking down the hall.

"Wait!" Deidara rushed after him, tripping slightly on the heels he was wearing.

Upon chasing the red-head through the castle, they arrived at the entrance, spotting a grand carriage waiting for them in the turning circle. Sasori pulled the blondes arm over his, striding to the carriage with Deidara in tow. Despite the blondes hesitance to being dragged, he trailed the red-head to the carriage, allowing himself to be pushed into the vehicle. Sasori followed and Itachi entered last, pulling the door shut behind him.

Itachi and Sasori sat opposite Deidara on the carriage ride to the banquet. It was long and uneventful to the point where Deidara was slowly falling asleep. His head slowly dropped onto the window, hitting it with some force when the carriage went over a slight bump. The blonde huffed, frowning at his now aching head. A small laugh spread in the carriage, making Deidara glance over to Sasori. Their eyes met and the blonde blushed and quickly looked away.

"We've arrived, Your Highness, Her Highness." At Itachi's announcement suddenly, a small smile on his face. Deidara turned to look out the window quickly, attempting to take a good look at the mansion they were arriving at.

"Oh my..." The mansion before him was huge; covered in large windows, spilling light out. It's wide drive and sprawling lawn spreading miles, only made Deidara more nervous.

"You will be judged the moment you step out of this carriage." Sasori said, his arms crossed when addressing the blonde.

"I understand, hm." Deidara flashed Sasori a smile.

"Allow me." Sasori stepped out of the carriage as soon as it came to a stop, offering his hand to the blonde. Taking his hand, Deidara stepping gingerly down, holding his head high as he alighted.

The penetrating stares continued from the moment Deidara arrived. All eyes were upon him as Deidara greeted other guests and ate his dinner with the utmost manner. Even whilst making small talk, the kingdom nobles watched with critical eyes. His every move, every word, none of it escaped the scrutiny. As far as he could tell, he had made no serious blunders and maintained a regal bearing throughout.

"Do you dance, Your Highness?" The Archduke asked, a whole-hearted smile gracing his face.

"I have been looking forward to dancing all evening, Your Grace, hm." The unexpected question set Deidara's nerves on edge, but he hid his trepidation with a smile.

"That's wonderful! And who here wished to dance with the new princess?" The Archduke shouted the question to everyone assembled in the room.

"I shall, Your Grace. It is only right." Sasori was the first to raise his voice in answer.

"S-Sasori..." Deidara blushed, yet placed his palm on the redhead's outstretched hand. A crowd assembled around the edges of the dance floor, their eyes firmly affixed on Sasori and Deidara.

"What a pleasure it will be to see the future king and queen perform the first dance." The Archduke's smile was warm and free of malice.

" _I don't think I've ever seen the prince so nice to someone before..."_ Deidara heard whispers rustling through the crowd. He had anticipated having to dance, but he hadn't imagined it would be like this. Deidara searched through the faces in the crowd, eventually finding Itachi. The raven gave a reassuring smile, along with a slight nod.

"Relax." Sasori calmly whispered in the blonde's ear. When Deidara looked into his eyes, he found a quiet confidence reflected, "Just like our lesson." Deidara took a deep breath and straightened his back. He looked to Sasori, giving him his brightest smile, mostly to bolster his own spirits. Sasori responded with a fleeting but warm smile of his own. Sasori's smile disappeared so quickly the blonde wasn't sure if he had seen it at all. But it was more than enough to bring his focus back to the dance, "Let's begin."

The slow ballroom music began to play, and Sasori took Deidara's right hand with a graceful sweep. The couple gracefully moved to the centre of the dance floor, Deidara's body securely held by Sasori's grip. The red-heads left arm gently rested on the blonde's hip; Deidara's arm worked its way up to the redhead's shoulder.

When the dance ended, the Archduke applauded for Sasori and Deidara, "A beautiful dance, Your Highness." But the applause from the crowd was sparse, and Deidara could see flickers of disappointment on their faces. They had apparently been hoping for a different outcome.

"Thank you very much, Your Grace." Sasori bowed deeply.

"You are too kind, Archduke, hm." Ignoring the other guests, Deidara smiled sweetly at the Archduke before bowing slightly.

"Some refreshments have been prepared. Your Highness, my treasured guests, please help yourselves." At the Archduke's words, the crowd erupted into a lively conversation. With his feet still weary from the dance, Deidara shuffled over to the refreshment table. Deidara picked up one of the glasses and lifted it to his lips.

"Deidara! Wait-"

" _Dear me! Was the princess raised in a barn?"_ Sasori's words were drowned out by an uproar of voices, followed by a hush falling over the entire room.

" _The princess couldn't even wait to be served."_

" _Like a dog scavenging for scraps."_

" _You can teach an Iwa to dance, but proper decorum will ever be beyond them."_ Covering their mouths with folding fans, the noblewomen continued their shrill derision.

The room began to spin as Deidara processed what had happened. _There are even rules concerning when I pick up a glass?_

"Now, now, ladies and gentlemen-" The Archduke spoke, lifting his hands in defence of the situation.

" _How could they have chosen such an unrefined princess to be the next queen? Disgusting."_ Deidara began to tremble as he took on the full brunt of their nasty whispers and piercing stares. But then he remembered what Itachi had said.

' _You'll need to learn how to accept every critique and insult with a smile and grace. But that's only a part of a princess' duty. A princess must also ensure that they and the prince have the trust and support of the people.'_

With trembling hands, he lowered the glass to the table. Deidara's eyes widened, his shaking caused the glass to topple over, spilling its contents onto his dress.

" _The Iwa are probably more comfortable in dirty clothes anyway."_ Laughter and scorn-filled the room. _I just can't win._

"May my wife borrow your guest chambers for a moment, Your Grace?"

"Please, feel free."

"Come with me." Suddenly, Sasori grabbed his hand. His grip was too tight for Deidara to pull away. Leading him away from the eyes and voices of the room, Sasori opened the door to a small room, pulling the blonde inside. Shifting through the wardrobe, Sasori pulled out another dress, "Wear this." Pushing the dress into Deidara's hand, Sasori sighed. Behind a dressing curtain, Deidara changed into the dress that had been hastily procured for him, "Have you finished changing?"

"Yes." Wiping the tears from his eyes, Deidara stepped out from behind the curtain. Sasori had patiently waited for him whilst he changed, "Thank you, Sasori, hm. If you hadn't saved me when you did, I doubt I'd have been able to be your princess any longer, hm." Deidara laughed slightly. He'd done his best to endure their taunts, but he sure how much more he could have taken. At that, Sasori quietly extended his hand towards Deidara.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, hm?" Deidara looked up at Sasori with a confused expression. _Why would he apologise to me?_ Sasori ran his long, graceful fingers through the blondes' warmth and gentleness of his touch reminded Deidara of their encounter in the Sasori continued, Deidara felt the knot of stress and anxiety begin to unravel with each touch.

"I should have woken you up for that lesson." Sasori's downcast eyes were filled with regret.

"Woken me up, hm?"

"When you fell asleep last night, during our lessons."

"I was the one who fell asleep, hm. It's my fault things turned out this way."

"Indeed. You are at fault."

"I know that, hm." That coldness of his reply only made Deidara feel all the worse.

"Those are the sort of people who inhabit the world you live in now. You'll need to learn how to live in their world. No matter how tired you become, or how painful the lessons may be. Because if you can't –" Sasori's words carried a passion that Deidara rarely heard in his voice. But he never finished the thought. His words trailed off, leaving a pained expression on his face.

"Because if I can't -?" Deidara asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Sasori reached forward, gently tracing the tracks of tears that streaked Deidara's face.

"At the very least, there will be a lot more tears to wipe away. This is what's bound to happen when an Iwa is selected to become the princess of Suna."

"An Iwa –"

 _"Because, if an Iwa like yourself was to become a Suna princess, I assure you, it would not end happily."_ The thought struck Deidara like a bolt of lightning: _Had he been looking out for me? Had he been trying to protect me? If that were true, it would explain so much._ Deidara wanted to ask Sasori, but the right words wouldn't come. Deidara knew that he wasn't likely to give him a straight answer anyway.

"Sasori, I'm going to keep trying."Deidara turned to Sasori and flashed him a bright smile, "I still think I can become a princess Suna will be proud of, hm. You'll see. After all, Itachi believes in me. And so does His Majesty, the King. And one day, I know that you'll believe in me too, hm."Sasori gently placed his hand on the blonde's sadness in his eyes melted away to reveal a clear sapphire gaze.

"What happened out there is going to happen over and over again."

"I know, hm."

"You'll have to learn more rules than you can count. You'll have to endure more hardships than you can imagine."

"I know that too, hm."

"And I won't be a lenient teacher or husband."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, hm." Sasori was on Deidara's side. He felt happy for the first time all evening. Seeing Deidara smile must have touched Sasori. His expression softened as he beamed back at the blonde, "I look forward to resuming our lessons, Sasori, hm." And just like that, Deidara felt better.

…

The eyes of everyone in the dance hall were upon them as soon as they re-entered the room. Deidara could still hear the noblewomen whispering their outrage and tutting of tongues as he made his way through the crowd.

"Your Highness. Is everything all right?" The Archduke approached Deidara, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm terribly sorry for any worry I've caused, hm." Deidara smiled, trying to put the Archduke at ease.

"That's… certainly a relief to know." Looking around the room, Deidara noticed the champagne glasses. They remained on the table, untouched.

"Are you wondering why you're not supposed to serve yourself?" Sasori had followed the blondes gaze to the table. He asked the question quietly, so as not to be overheard.

"I was, hm."

"Because we're supposed to be of noble standing. And that means projecting an image of never wanting for food or drink."

"Really, hm?" That might just be the stupidest thing Deidara had ever heard. There wasn't even any wait staff to serve the champagne. The glasses remained in a neat line, not a single sip consumed. Those tiny bubbles, the alluring aroma – the partygoers seemed determined to let it all go to waste. It made no sense to Deidara. The Archduke had wanted them to drink it, "Isn't refusing to drink the champagne an insult to His Grace, hm?"

"I suppose it is." Sasori nodded his agreement but didn't seem terribly concerned about the matter. Deidara stepped closer to the table and picked up a glass.

" _Dear me, he's doing it again!"_

"Deidara!" Ignoring the uproar around him, Deidara raised the glass to his lips.

"Your Grace." Deidara took a sip and flashed the Archduke a pleasant smile, "This champagne is delicious. Thank you for sharing it with us." The Archduke's look of surprise gave way to a wide grin.

"Why, it's the finest vintage from the manor's reserves." Seeming to have heard the Archduke's words, the noblewomen in the crowd fell silent. Deidara's gaze fell to Itachi.

"Itachi, we should take our leave shortly, hm."

"Yes, Your Highness." Itachi nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Thank you for inviting us to your banquet, Your Grace. I had a wonderful time, hm."

"The pleasure was all mine, Your Highness. Do come visit us again." Itachi went to open the door, as Sasori extended his hand to the blonde.

"You really are –" Sasori began, sighing.

"I'm what, hm?" Deidara looked at the redhead, expectantly.

"Never mind." Sasori squinted a little as he looked away, saying no more. Deidara's hand wrapped around the crook of Sasori's arm. Deidara and Sasori passed through the door, leaving the partygoers behind.

It was the day after the Archduke's banquet. Sasori and Deidara resumed the blondes preparation for the coronation ceremony.

"You need to bend your knee."

"Like this, hm?"

"No. You need to sweep your other foot behind you." Deidara tried to do as Sasori asked.

"How's this?"

"Precisely." It was always so satisfying to finally win Sasori's approval. Sasori certainly hasn't become less demanding an instructor. But his lessons had become significantly more pleasant. Deidara no longer felt the intense pressure he experienced when Sasori had first taught him how to dance. Maybe they had become a little more comfortable around each other.

"Isn't it about time for a break, eh Sasori?"

"No, it's not. You need to thoroughly master your curtsy before regional languages with Itachi this afternoon."

"Fine, fine." Deidara didn't know whether Sasori was as tired as he was, but it definitely wasn't Sasori's style to take breaks. Their lesson resumed, but Sasori proved to be a tough teacher until Deidara finally mastered the curtsey.

"Tobi." After several more gruelling lessons, Sasori motioned to Tobi, who had been waiting for his orders.

"How may I be of service, Your Grace?"

"The Royal Highness will be having tea in the garden shortly. Prepare a tea service."

"Right away, m'lord." Tobi raced off to the kitchen. Deidara gave Sasori an inquisitive look.

"Tea in the garden, hm?"

"Seeing as your afternoon schedule is packed with other classes." Sasori must have known Deidara was looking at him, yet Sasori avoided meeting the blonde's gaze.

"Thank you, Sasori, hm." Deidara smiled at Sasori's profile. Sasori placed his arm around the blondes shoulder, gently guiding him outside and into the garden. Upon seeing the lush gardens, a dining table and two chairs sat under a gazebo, decorated in white flowers and ivy vines. The red-head pulled out the blondes chair, slowly pushing it back under when Deidara sat. Clouds drifted across an azure sky. Simply sipping his tea in such lovely weather was enough to brighten Deidara's mood.

"Hey, Sasori-" Deidara began, setting down his tea cup onto the saucer.

"What is it?"

"Did you receive lessons like this when you were younger, hm?" Deidara had only been intending to make conversation, but Sasori's eyes narrowed coldly as he lowered his gaze. He then began to speak quietly.

"I wonder-"

"You don't remember, hm?"

"Why are you so interested to know?" Deidara sighed, practically seeing the wall diving the two of them as Sasori's voice grew deeper.

"Well, it's just that you've been such a big help to me, but I know almost nothing about you, hm."

"Then let's keep it that way." Sasori looked up just long enough for Deidara to see a brief flicker of sorrow in his muddy eyes, "My personal interests have nothing to do with your role as princess." Sasori turned away, lifting the porcelain teacup to his lips.

"Okay." Sipping on the fragrant tea, Deidara gazed at Sasori's profile. If there's one thing Deidara had learnt over the last few days, it's that Sasori had a kind heart. But the blonde still had no idea about what goes in that complicated head of his.

"You're a quick learner, Your Highness." Itachi smiled approvingly at the blondes ability to perfectly recite Suna's basic alphabet.

"Thank you, hm." Deidara returned his smile, seemingly happy to receive praise.

"And judging from the way you conducted yourself yesterday, your inner Suna princess has already begun to emerge." Itachi's eyes narrowed and his smile widened.

"It's all thanks to you and Sasori, hm." Deidara could tell Itachi was choosing his next words carefully.

"I understand that your coronation ceremony requires a great deal of preparation. But I hope it is not entirely distracting you from your duty as a princess. Are you finding that you and Sasori are truly compatible?"

"What?" Deidara's eyes widened and his heart-beat quickened. He had forgot to consider if he and red-head were compatible. After all, it wasn't exactly the number one thing in his mind currently.

"Have you forgotten the coronation is in five days?" Itachi laughed lightly to himself, "A non-compatible marriage will be a pain." Itachi's widening smile didn't do much to put the blonde at ease. Deidara sighed quietly to himself.

"It's too much too soon, hm. I didn't think last month that I would be here, arranging my coronation in five days time, hm." Deidara didn't even know if that's what he wanted. The whole situation was so confusing; his parents had quickly requested and it was almost immediately accepted. A once free man was now entering marriage.

"Well, we are fortunate that the king's health hasn't deteriorated further. It will be long before you and the prince become rulers of Suna. There's no need to rush, but please do consider the emotions of the royal household, my lady."

After finishing their lesson, Deidara thought about Itachi's words as he walked slowly back to his chamber. Glancing down the hallway, Deidara noticed one of the palace maids trudging slowly ahead of him. She seemed to be struggling under the weight of an extremely heavy load.

He approached her from behind, peeking over her shoulder to view what she was carrying, "Are you all right, hm?"

"Oh, Your Highness! I- Oops!" The trembling maid lost her grip on her stack of things, and they clattered to the floor, "F-Forgive me, Your Highness!"

"No, the fault was all mine. I'm so sorry I surprised you like that, hm." Ignoring the maid's polite protests, Deidara helped her gather the fallen things, "May I help you carry this?"

"Your Highness, I couldn't possibly accept such help from the princess!" Clutching her things tightly, the maid shook her head vigorously.

"You don't need to worry about that, hm! I'm a lot stronger than I look." Deidara smiled, flexing his muscles playfully to the maid.

"Princess..." As Deidara gathered his share of the load, the maid smiled through tear-filled eyes.

Sasori sighed as he made his way through the castle hallways, walking nowhere in particular. His days had become much longer upon the arrival of Deidara and the start of the bothersome lessons. The redhead tutted to himself at the thought of the princess. A familiar blue-skinned male appeared around the corner.

"Yo, Sasori!" Kisame lifted his hand in greeting.

"Kisame." Sasori nodded his hello.

"How are lessons with your Iwa princess going? I'm glad it's not my job." Sasori frowned slightly, not wishing to talk about Deidara right now.

"It's not so bad." Kisame arched an eyebrow at Sasori's unexpected reply.

"You've changed, you know?"

"How so?" This time, it was Sasori who appeared slightly unnerved.

"You're way easier to read than you used to be."

"You may just be right." Too conflicted to maintain his usual cold composure, Sasori's emotions had begun to seep into his intonation.

Hearing bright peals of laughter coming from a nearby cloister, "Huh? I know that voice-" Kisame and Sasori turn to look.

" _I've actually just started here at the palace a few days ago."_

" _Is that right? Well, me too, hm!"_

" _Everyone at the palace has been so welcoming. Although sometimes Itachi's smile kind of scares me."_

" _Oh definitely, me too, hm!"_

The pair of men watched as Deidara and the maid walked down the hall. Despite the burden of their heavy loads, the two happily chatted away.

"A princess helping a maid with her chores?" Kisame gave a disapproving sigh. Sasori silently watched as the two disappeared around a corner, "What's up with you, Sasori?"

"Pardon?" At the sound of his name, Sasori snapped back to reality and turned his attention back to the shark.

"It's not like you to become distracted like that."

"Hm? No, I'm fine." Sasori's reply was barely audible. He averted his eyes from Kisame.

"Is there something going on between you two I should know about?" Kisame nudged the red-head with his elbow, a large grin on the shark's face. Instead of a reply, Sasori walked away, leaving Kisame standing there confused and alone.

Having completed his evening of studies, Deidara couldn't wait to head straight to bed. As he walked, the blonde popped his joints back into place after having sat for way longer than he had liked. Yet on his newfound determination to reach his bed, a hand gripped his arm from behind and pulled him into a nearby room.

"Who is it? Let go of me, hm!" Deidara spun to face his assailant. And there he stood. The man stood clad in black, grey hair atop his head. The attacker smiled, pushing his fallen glasses up his nose.

"So, you're the new princess?" The man who had pulled Deidara into the room addressed him with an insolent sneer. The blonde tried to pull his arm out of the man's grip, but it only prompted the dark man to pull Deidara in closer.

"Hey!"

"Hmm.." Still holding Deidara with one hand, the man placed his other hand under the blondes chin. He lifted Deidara's head upward as if he wanted a better view of the blonde's pale face.

"Who are you?! How did you get into the palace, hm?"

"By walking through the front gates, of course." Ignoring the blondes incredulous glare, the man proudly announced his intentions, "I came to give Itachi an interesting bit of information I had picked up, but the rumour I kept hearing about you were so much more interesting."

"What do you want, hm?" Determined not to show any fear, Deidara kept his eyes fixed on the others.

"I just wanted to get to know you better, Your Highness." Deidara could tell by the sparkle in the man's eyes that he wasn't backing down anytime soon. The harder Deidara tried to quash down his fears and stare him back down, the more the males eyes sparkled, "I really should introduce myself. The name is Kabuto. So have you done anything with prince Sasori yet? Do tell."

"What?" The question left Deidara flustered. Why was a man he just met asking him such a personal question? Kabuto laughed, pleased to have caught the blonde off guard. Kabuto lowered his face to within a few inches of Deidara's.

"Sasori Akasuna." Deidara blushed slightly at the whispered name, "You two have sure been spending a lot of time together. But Sasori, he's not interested in a bride, let alone an Iwa."

"How would you know that, hm?" Deidara's heart sank. He knew, but it still hurt to hear it from someone else.

"Now, why do you think that is?" There was something strange and unsettling about the look in Kabuto's eyes, "Let's just say you and Sasori have something in common."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"If you ask me, Sasori isn't cut out to be a king, anyway. We'll probably end up grovelling at the feet of the Konoha, eh?" The last comment seemed to be more for Kabuto's own amusement more than anything else. He abruptly withdrew his had from Deidara's chin.

"What do you mean _'we have something in common'_ , hm?"

"What's all the commotion at this hour?" The door swung open and Kisame stepped through, "What's going on here?" Kisame pulled his sword from its scabbard as soon as he spotted Kabuto's grip on Deidara's arm.

"Calm down, sir knight. I wasn't gonna do anything to the princess." Kabuto raised his arms in a grandiose gesture and swaggered away from Deidara. Finally free, Deidara ran towards Kisame, who quickly stepping between Kabuto and the blonde, "At ease, soldier. You don't wanna be pointing that thing at me. Itachi and I've got a mutually lucrative business relationship. Though I'm sure you're already aware of that, captain." Kisame stood his ground, glaring sternly at Kabuto. But Kabuto merely shrugged at the sight as he made his way towards the door, "Well, now that I've had my audience with Her Royal Highness, my work here is done. Good night to you, princess. And good evening, sir knight." And with that, Kabuto waltzed out the door as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Kisame kept his sword raised until Kabuto's footsteps had completely faded away, "You okay, princess?" Shaking his head in exasperation, Kisame sighed and sheathed his blade.

"Thank you, Kisame. I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me, hm."

"That guy's an informant who works for Itachi." Kisame glared at the door, "I've seen them together a bunch of times. Probably best you avoid walking around by yourself, even inside the palace." Deidara nodded, "I'll escort you to your chamber. Come on." Kisame smiled wholeheartedly, leading the blonde through the corridors.

The coronation ceremony was scheduled for tomorrow, and Deidara's preparations were nearly complete. After breakfast, he went to have his daily lesson with Sasori. Deidara opened the door to find Sasori already at the desk, reading a book. It always amazed the blonde how Sasori was forever on time, forever prepared. Sasori had been such a wonderful teacher, always making sure Deidara never suffered through the lessons. But whenever the blonde interpreted Sasori's kindness as an invitation to draw closer, the redhead always shut himself off. _Kabuto said we have something in common, yet the more time I spend with Sasori, the fewer similarities I find._

"Deidara?" Sasori noticed Deidara standing in the doorway, and was peering at the blonde with a quizzical look, "Is something wrong?"

Deidara smiled, shaking his head, "Oh, I just spaced out a little, hm."

"I understand that you're tired, but it is time to begin our lesson," Sasori spoke, pulling out the chair next to him in indication for the blonde to sit.

"No problem. I'm fine, hm." Deidara closed the door and sat down beside Sasori, pulling himself up to the table without Sasori's gentlemanly actions like at the ball.

"After this lesson, I'll have taught you everything I was asked to instruct." Sasori stared at Deidara with eyes devoid of emotion.

"Oh, I see, hm." Deidara sighed, realising it was his last lesson with the redhead. Deidara had seen it coming though; after all, Itachi only asked Sasori to help prepare Deidara for the ceremony. The thought of the lessons ending made Deidara incredibly sad. He now had no reason to see the red-head, or in fact, talk to the red-head.

"After the ceremony, you should focus on your primary duties as a princess."

"You're right, hm," A sadness hung in the blonde heart at the reality of the situation, "How would you feel about us after the ceremony, Sasori, hm?" Deidara blurted out the question before he even had time to second-guess himself. The blonde looked up to find Sasori staring back at him with a serious look on his face.

"You wish to be more than spouses?" Sasori responded with a question of his own, the look in his eyes intense.

"That's, um-" Deidara's mind went blank, and Deidara just couldn't seem to find the words needed. For a moment, Sasori looked like he was about to say something, but then awkwardly broke his gaze.

"If that's the case, I must ask you keep those thoughts to yourself." Sasori's refusal was like a knife in the heart, "I simply didn't wish an Iwa wife, let alone an Iwa lover." Sasori turned his face away from Deidara's. His icy expression sealing in the rejection. It was clear there would be no follow-up questions, "Today we'll learn about how to properly excuse yourself and bid farewell to others. The biggest mistakes are the easiest to make, so you'll want to pay close attention."

And so, Sasori launched into the day's lessons. They ploughed through each topic without a mere mention of the previous topic. Deidara listened carefully to Sasori's every word but found it difficult to concentrate. The pain of Sasori's rejection only grew worse as their lesson progressed.

Deidara stood at the door, lifting the hem of his dress in a formal curtsy. This practise parting was the final task of the day's lesson. The blonde lifted his head, fighting back the loneliness. Sasori gave him a gentle smile, "You pass. And that concluded our lessons together." Sasori spoke, a small hint of sadness on his face.

"Sasori, I-" Deidara had intended to ask if he would see him again, but just then, the door opened behind him.

"Yo." Kisame greeted, "Got a minute?" Deidara turned to address Kisame.

"Sure, of course. I'll be back soon, Sasori, hm." Deidara followed Kisame into the hallway outside the study. Sasori watched silently as Deidara disappeared beyond the door. A hint of loneliness crossed his cold brown eyes.

"Hey, you hear anything from Kabuto since last night?" Kisame questioned with his hands on his hips, seemingly to show authority.

"No, I've been with Sasori the entire morning, hm."

"Alright." Kisame frowned as he seemed to be thinking about something rather unpleasant, "I've tightened security for your coronation ceremony, but be on guard, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Kisame, hm." Kisame nodded, a look of worry crossing his face.

"What's wrong with you? You look a little down." Kisame smiled, patting the blondes head in an attempt, perhaps, to show concern, "You gotta pull it together. You can't show up at your ceremony with a face like that."

"You're right, hm." Deidara sighed, averting his gaze to look at his feet.

"Good luck, Your Highness." Kisame patted Deidara on the shoulder, noticing his pep talk had failed, "Have you been making the most of Sasori's lessons?"

"Y-Yes, I've tried to, hm." Deidara raised his head and gave Kisame the best fake smile he could muster. Kisame smiled back, laughing slightly.

"Excuse me, Your Royal Highness, is prince Sasori here?" Kisame and Deidara turned to look towards the speaker. Neither of them had heard him approach. The man gestured towards the study door. Deidara frowned, never recalling seeing him before.

"He is, but-"

"I'm from His Grace's duchy. Do you mind if I have a moment with him?" The male made a respectful bow to Kisame and Deidara, then entered the study. Through the open door, Deidara was able to see Sasori nod his greetings. The two spoke quietly, with Sasori as reserved as ever, but Deidara overheard snippets of conversation.

" _But, Your Grace-"_ Sasori's visitor began to raise his voice slightly, _"This could threaten relationships that have taken generations to build!"_

" _The matter is not up for discussion. I will not permit the transfer."_ Even Sasori had begun to speak angrily enough that his voice could be heard from the hallway.

" _As you insist, Your Grace. But it will be only a matter of time before your refusal is met with widespread condemnation."_ The attendant delivered the ominous warning before abruptly leaving the room. As Kisame and Deidara watched the attendant hurry away, Sasori emerged from the study.

"Sasori, is everything okay, hm?" It certainly didn't look like it; Sasori's face had taken on a grey pallor.

"As I've told you before, it is of no concern to the princess." Sasori disappeared down the hallway, refusing to meet Deidara's gaze as he passed.

"I've never seen Sasori argue with his staff before." Kisame watched as Sasori turned a corner.

"Really, hm?"

"Yeah. I've heard nothing but praise for the way he runs his workers." Kisame seemed slightly bewildered.

That night, as Tobi and Deidara were returning to the blondes chamber after taking his bath, Deidara spotted Sasori far ahead of them in the hallway.

"Tobi, can you go ahead to my chamber, hm?"

"M'lady?" Tobi seemed surprised, and maybe even a little concerned, by Deidara's sudden request.

"I need to have a word with Sasori, hm."

"What if Itachi sees you? You have an early morning tomorrow."

"I know. I won't be too long, hm." Deidara gazed up at Tobi until he finally gave in with a shrug and a deep sigh.

"Hurry back, okay?"

"Thank you, Tobi." Leaving Tobi behind, Deidara raced off in the direction he had last seen Sasori. Deidara caught another glimpse of Sasori and followed him as he began climbing the steps to the palace clock tower. _What would Sasori be doing up here?_ At the top of the tower's spiral staircase, the town, specked by twinkling lights, unfurled beneath Deidara, "How beautiful..." The faint glow of the lights gave the town square a sense of warmth despite the heavy blanket of night. Gazing out on the town, Deidara's heart was filled with loneliness and longing for what once was back in Iwa. He often sat on the balcony of his room, gazing out at the town below him. Just like Deidara had done in his past, Sasori was staring out over the town as well, his back turned to the blonde.

"Sasori-" Deidara hadn't intended to call out to him, but he thought Sasori looked so sad and lonesome by himself, the blonde couldn't stop himself.

"Deidara? What are you doing here?" As Sasori spun to face Deidara, the surprise was plain on his face.

"I saw you come up here, and-"

"You'll catch a cold walking at night with wet hair." Sasori smiled, speaking in the lightly chiding tone he had often used in his lessons. Sasori approached, slowly unwrapping his coat. He laid it gently on the blonde's shoulders.

"Sasori, are you okay, hm?" Deidara glanced up at the red-head, concern on his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look so distraught, hm."

"Do I?" Sasori looked away as if he didn't want to answer Deidara's question for fear of revealing all the emotions he had pushed down. His brown eyes seemed to be pleading with Deidara to not ask him anything else, to simply change the subject.

"This is the first time I've seen the town from the palace. It's so beautiful, hm." Deidara tried to make his voice sound like there was nothing wrong. The glowing lights below brightened even the darkest shadows over Deidara's heart.

"You don't want to go back to your own village?" Sasori whispered as he gazed out over the sandy town.

"Go back, hm?"

"There's still a place for you in Iwa." Sasori turned away to hide his eyes from Deidara, but even in profile, his misery was clear. Deidara peered at the redhead, trying to figure out what Sasori was feeling.

"I do miss it sometimes, hm. But I wish to stay here. I want to make our people feel safe and assured, hm. I have a duty." That's what Deidara swore to himself when he found out about the marriage.

"You're such a strong person." The expression on Sasori's face relaxed as he gave Deidara a bittersweet smile, "While I still feel like such a child."

"What do you mean, hm?" As Deidara pondered the meaning of Sasori's words, Sasori stepped to the blonde's side. Then, he abruptly pulled the blonde against his chest, "S-Sasori?" Deidara stiffened as his pulse quickened.

"Hold still." Sasori slipped his hands around Deidara's neck. Deidara felt the cool sensation of metal against his skin. He looked down to see a beautiful pendant glittering in the moonlight.

"Sasori..."

"Consider it your reward."

"For completing your lessons, hm?"

"If you like." Before Deidara knew it, Sasori's lips were inches from his. Deidara gasped slightly instinctively shutting his eyes as soon as he saw Sasori's face drew nearer, "I'll escort you to your chamber."

"Eh?" Deidara opened his eyes to find Sasori's back. Sasori stood there as if nothing had happened.

"I haven't got all night."

"R-Right, hm." Already many footsteps ahead, Deidara scrambled to catch up. Finally, Deidara was back at Sasori's side, "Thank you for the necklace, hm."

"Of course." Sasori's face had returned to normal, and Deidara was once again unable to find a hint of emotion in his profile.

The day broke, bringing with it the coronation day. Deidara rode through the town in an elaborate parade, greeted by the masses of the public. The swarms of people flooded into the palace in preparation for the grandiose ceremony. It was attended alongside nobility from far and wide. Upon leaving the carriage by Sasori's guidance, Deidara was led down the red carpet walkway towards the stage. There, the blonde stood at Sasori's side, sudden anxiety filling him. The room fell silent, everyone looking to the couple for their words.

"I, Sasori, welcome the princess Deidara, to be my wife and my guidance." Sasori addressed the assembled people, his voice booming around the extravagant hall. Slowly, a small priest, carrying a long white ribbon, approached the couple. He gently wrapped the ribbon loosely around Sasori's hand, stopping and waiting for Deidara's words.

"I, Deidara, welcome the prince Sasori, to be my husband and my guidance, hm." Earning an approving applause from the audience, Deidara's hand was wrapped in the ribbon. The man lifted the couple's hands, joining them before tying a bow. The applause turned into a monstrous uproar of voices and whistling. The experience was intense and stressful, but Deidara put to use all he had learned from Sasori; he had managed to make it to the end without any significant mistakes.

"Let us all offer our blessings to the new princess of Suna." With those words from the priest bowed to Deidara, lifting a tiara to his head. A large smile spread across Deidara's face at the sensation which followed at the jewelled tiara was placed on his head. The emissaries of various lands who had assembled in the palace raised a thunderous applause. Music began blaring from all corners of the room in celebration and masses of streamers and ribbons were thrown around the hall.

"I vow to serve Suna to the best of my abilities, hm." Deidara performed the regal curtsey just as Sasori taught him. He spotted Itachi and Hidan in the front row, clapping enthusiastically.

"That could've gone a lot worse." Kisame stood close, acting as Deidara's personal guard during the ceremony. Kisame smiled from ear to ear as he whispered his praise. Looking to his side, he saw Sasori. The sight of Sasori made Deidara smile uncontrollably, and Sasori responded with a subtle smile of his own. Sasori's smile suddenly disappeared, revealing a concerned frown. Something at the edge of the hall had caught his attention. Deidara followed Sasori's gaze to see what had upset him so. Deidara's eyes widened at the sight. _Kabuto._ The blonde felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the man. Kabuto had been watching Sasori, but quickly turned his gaze towards Deidara. He flashed a smooth smile before dramatically turning to walk away.

His face grim, Sasori let go of the blonde's hand, letting the ribbon fall and he followed Kabuto out the door.

The raven wandered the corridors after the ceremony ended, examining each room on his way through in hope that he'd find the blonde somewhere. After searching with no fruition, Itachi finally found Deidara in the garden, observing the flowers surrounding the fountain.

"Positively splendid, Your Highness." Beaming, Itachi set to work on approaching the blonde. Deidara turned, a smile on his face, "You did so very well." Itachi smiled in return, adjusting the blondes' hair.

"Thank you, Itachi, hm. What's next on the agenda?" Deidara hadn't been able to concentrate since seeing Sasori follow Kabuto out the hall. He just couldn't quite put his finger on why Kabuto had been here and why Sasori had followed. It pained him to see Sasori abandon him in order to follow such a man. Itachi, seeming to notice the blondes distress, patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Next, I'll be escorting the guests to the dining hall. You should take a little time to rest before you join us," The raven smiled, turning towards the castle, "Tobi, bring Her Highness something to drink." After issuing the order to Tobi, Itachi left to attend to the guests.

"I shall be back shortly, Princess." Tobi left, bowing as he did so. Deidara sighed, alone once again in the garden. Deidara looked at the closed door, wondering about Sasori.

"Dare I?" Deidara nodded. Quietly, he slipped away from the garden into the castle.

Kabuto stopped in a rarely visited corner of the garden and waited for his pursuer. Only a few paces behind, Sasori soon joined him.

"Kabuto! What are you up to?" Sasori's voice was guarded and sombre. Kabuto turned and locked eyes with Sasori.

"Who says I'm up to anything? I'm just here to congratulate you and your lovely new princess."

"Wherever did they go, hm?" The public areas of the palace were still packed with guests from the coronation ceremony. Most of them stumbled around, clearly drunk, yet others seemed to have not touched a single drop. It was interesting to view how the kingdom differed.

He headed back to the garden after searching the castle for a while, assuming it would be the only place they'd be free from prying eyes. Each memory of Kabuto made Deidara more worried for Sasori. It was so easy to read sinister implications into Kabuto's words. Scanning the garden as he hurried through it, his blue eyes landed on tow shadowy figures. _That's them!_

Staring intently at each other, neither Sasori nor Kabuto noticed Deidara approaching.

" _... not half as funny as an orphan teaching a princess how to act like nobility. Look how far you've come, Sasori_." Deidara's feet froze as he overheard Kabuto's words. _An orphan?_

" _Shut up."_ Sasori's voice was low and dry.

" _The orphanage that sold you off must be celebrating pretty hard right now, eh? Son of the king, yet not blood-related."_

" _Enough!"_ Deidara could see a hint of distress in Sasori's quivering eyes. Too bewildered to think to conceal himself, Kabuto was the first to notice him. With a defiant chuckle, Kabuto turned his head in Deidara's direction.

"His Royal Highness has graced us with his majestic presence."

"What?" Sasori jerked his head around to follow Kabuto's gaze. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde. For an instance, confusion and panic danced across his face – more emotion than Deidara had ever seen Sasori show. But then his face froze, and his voice returned to a low whisper, "Deidara-"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuun-**

Sorry that this update was so slow! School hates me so threw some exams my way xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

 _Sasori... an orphan?_

The icy expression on Sasori's face froze Deidara in his tracks.

"Bet I know what you're thinking, love." Kabuto's lips twisted into a sneer, shattering the awkward silence, "Every word I've said is true." Deidara's heartbeat quickened as he met Kabuto's gaze, "Sasori lived in an orphanage till the King and Queen adopted him as their own. His real parents suffered an unimaginable end." The blonde frowned at the story.

"Stop this at once, Kabuto!" Sasori's voice was cold but steady, "This doesn't have anything to do with Deidara."

"If he wants to know, then it does have something to do with him, doesn't it?" Kabuto's smile widened, enjoying the chaos he was creating, "Upon his sixth birthday, Sasori's parents were called to battle. A battle which would kill them." Kabuto leaned in close, "Can you guess which battle it was? Eh, guess!"

"That can't be true-" Deidara's eyes widened in panic.

"Tell the princess, Sasori." Kabuto shifted his gaze to Sasori and raised an eyebrow, "Tell Deidara how you suffered as a result of Iwa's soldiers. Tell him how many times you tried to avoid peace with Iwa. What better way to celebrate this auspicious day than by sharing your want for the destruction and mass killing of the Iwa nation."

With tears in his eyes, Deidara turned to Sasori, only to find Sasori gazing at him, "Sasori, I-"

"Princess! What are you doing out here?!" Just as Deidara was struggling to hold back his emotions, Tobi called his name from behind, "Our guests are all waiting in the banquet hall! You must hurry!" Afraid to leave Sasori alone with Kabuto, Deidara searched Sasori's face for guidance.

"I should be going as well. But I'm afraid I won't be joining the meal." Sasori flashed a reassuring smile as if nothing of significance had just happened. For a moment, Deidara could almost believe that was true – that everything Kabuto said was a lie.

"Quickly now, m'lady." Tobi grabbed Deidara's hand and started walking towards the dining hall. The blonde followed reluctantly, "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Deidara's sudden disappearance had clearly sent poor Tobi into a panic.

"I'm sorry, Tobi, hm." Tobi was more interested in hustling the blonde towards the dining hall than discussing it further. Frowning, Deidara had finally understood why Sasori looked so sad sometimes.

"M'lady, we've arrived at the dining hall."

"Yes, of course, hm." Deidara nodded. _After this, I should talk to Sasori, no matter what._

Sasori watched wordlessly as Deidara was hustled away by the raven, noting the numerous times the blonde turned around to look back at him. When Deidara passed out of view, Sasori turned his emotionless gaze back to Kabuto.

"Shouldn't you be off to your fancy dinner?" Kabuto was still staring off in the direction in which Deidara had disappeared.

"There's something I need to say to you first."

"You've got something to say to _me_? What a rare occasion!"

"If you harm Deidara, I will destroy you." If the icily delivered threat made an impression on Kabuto, but the white-haired man didn't show it.

"Ooh, now the orphan boy is a big tough knight!" Kabuto punctuated his comment with a derisive snort, but Sasori didn't break his pointed stare. Nor did Kabuto flinch away from Sasori's gaze. But after a few moments of awkward silence, Kabuto shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "Fine, Sasori. Noted." At that, Sasori turned and walked away, "I thought you'd be so much more upset about this. You really aren't much fun anymore, Sasori." Kabuto shook his head, disappointed, and gave a half-hearted laugh as Sasori disappeared into the building, "I guess you've finally grown up a bit."

Deidara searched the palace for Sasori after the banquet ended, but found no trace of him. Exhausted, Deidara hugged his knees to his chest in the bathtub as he recalled what was supposed to the best day of his life. The conversation in the garden with Sasori had all but pushed the coronation ceremony entirely out of his mind.

 _If Sasori was an orphan, adjusting to a princes' role must have been painful. It explains why he said those things when we first met._

 _Maybe that's what we have in common – adjusting to royalty._

Deidara remembered the vicious stares and scornful whispers of the noblewomen at the Archduke's ball. He remembered the pressure he felt to perform flawlessly. _How old was Sasori when he went through the same feelings?_ The thought was overwhelming in a way that Deidara couldn't put into words. _I have to talk to him._

Instead of returning to his chamber after his bath, Deidara resumed his search for Sasori. The blonde had to see him, even if it was only for a moment. As he passed through the garden, his eyes landed on a familiar patch of flowers. _This is where we first met._ Deidara gazed up at the night sky. The moment still fresh in his mind.

"Deidara?"

"Sasori!" Deidara spun at the sound of his deep voice.

"We really must do something about your habit of late night walks." The blonde stood dumbfounded as Sasori approached.

"I was looking for you, hm." Deidara knew Sasori wouldn't want to talk about what had happened. But he couldn't help himself. He needed to know the truth. Steeling himself for an unpleasant response, he asked the question, "Sasori, was what Kabuto said today true, hm?" Even though it was a cool night, Deidara could feel his palms beginning to sweat. Sasori looked away as if examining the bed of flowers.

"That white flower you were looking for –"

"Huh?"

"The one from your fairy-tale, about granting wishes..."

"Yes, hm?"

"When I was a foolish young boy, I believed in the story too." Sasori's lips curled into a faint smile, "Do you remember the flower grip I gave you? It was given to me at the orphanage."

"That means-" Sasori's eyes met with Deidara's.

"Everything Kabuto said was true." Sasori smiled to himself, "The King and Kabuto's father were close friends. So I've known him for as long as I've been here." Sasori grimaced at his own mention of Kabuto as if he'd just bitten into something rotten.

"So you really were all alone in an orphanage, hm? Sasori..." Perhaps sensing the blondes trepidation, Sasori showed him a gentle smile.

"You don't need to hold back. My wounds have long healed. Alone? I cannot say yes or no. I was too young then." Sasori stepped towards the blonde, and gently stroked his cheek with the palm of his hand, "When I first met you, I worried you would suffer difficulty just like I did. To be the first heir to throne with no blood relation to the King, its shameful, really."

"Is that why you advised me to quit as your princess, hm?" Deidara frowned slightly, his heart hurting by Sasori's honesty.

"I may have been projecting my childhood anger upon you. I turned you into a vessel for all of my own despise." Sasori narrowed his gentle eyes, "I wanted you to run away while you still could, if you stayed, I could have turned blind to my hatred."

"You were only trying to protect me, hm."

"Maybe if I saved you from a hateful marriage, I could save myself. Such stupid logic. From the moment you were my princess, I was obsessed with trying to save you. Yet, the more I came to know you, and the more time I spent at your side, the more I came to believe in you."

"Oh, Sasori." Sasori's eyes were so kind and pure, Deidara felt as though he may drown in them.

"You were so strong. So radiant." As Deidara considered the red-heads words, his heart began to beat, faster and faster. His breath uneven, Deidara looked into Sasori's eyes. And that's when Sasori removed his hand from the blondes cheek, "I am travelling to the royal duchy tomorrow for a meeting. It should take a few days."

"T-Tomorrow?"

"I know you'll do fine here." As his heart erupted into confusion, Sasori simply smiled. _Why does he have to leave so soon..._ Yet, Deidara knew the answer. His lessons were done and the coronation had taken place, Sasori had to continue with his duty as prince.

"Can I come with you, hm?" With his mind still recovering from the shock of Sasori's departure, it was the only thing he could think to say.

"That could be-" Surprised and seemingly conflicted by Deidara's sudden question, Sasori abruptly looked away.

"Princess!" Before Sasori could complete his answer, they were interrupted by Tobi for the second time that day, "Every time I turn my back you disappear! Even I have my limits, m'lady." All the good-natured charm had drained Tobi's stern face. He wasted no time in grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Hey, Tobi-"

"You're going to your chamber now, m'lady."

"Give me a moment, hm!" As Tobi tugged at Deidara's hand, the blonde turned and waved to Sasori, "Thank you, Sasori, hm! We'll continue this tomorrow!"

"Indeed. Tomorrow, then." Sasori raised a hand and bent his fingers in a listless wave. Seeing Sasori wave goodbye made the blondes' heartache.

 _Sasori is always so thoughtful. I have to find a way to thank him before he leaves tomorrow._ Back in his bed, Deidara still couldn't get Sasori out of his mind. Deidara sat up, hugging his knees. Tobi turned to the blonde when he heard a heavy sigh. The raven smiled knowing what the blondes' confliction was, "Should I douse the candles, m'lady?"

"Please, Tobi, hm. Thank you." Deidara spoke quietly, his eyes fixed on his left hand. Just hours ago Sasori had held his hand so tightly. It didn't seem real, yet it was. Deidara was the princess, awaiting the chance to become Queen someday. _Queen._

"If you don't mind my asking," Tobi asked the question as he extinguished the candles, his voice uncharacteristically sombre, "Are you maybe falling for the prince?"

"Wh-Why would you ask that, hm?" Deidara's eyes flicked up to the raven, taken aback by Tobi's unexpected question. In the dark of the room, it was hard to read Tobi's expression. But he was staring at his feet, carefully avoiding gaze.

"It's just that, whenever you want to go anywhere, or when you just suddenly disappear on me, it always involves prince Sasori. So I thought maybe you were enjoying his company."

"That's true, but-" Sasori's words from earlier in the evening came rushing back to him.

" _The more time I spent at your side, the more I came to believe in you."_

Even now, Deidara could feel his cheeks reddening from Sasori's words. He turned to Tobi and shook his head, "I just.. I just don't know, hm."

"Hmm.." Tobi fiddled with his tie. Deidara wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. The blonde turned away from Tobi to hide his scarlet cheeks. If he hadn't looked away, he might have seen the dark glint in Tobi's narrowed eyes.

"Your Grace. You have our deepest gratitude. We hope you travel safely."

"I appreciate your words, Itachi." Sasori turned to Deidara stiffly at the palace's entrance hall, surrounded by their attendants. They were here as prince and princess, not as Sasori and Deidara. The Prince's carriage was splendid, its horses already harnessed and chomping at the bits. The couple exchanged a brief and formal glance.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak, having just something else to desperately say, "Thank you, Sasori, hm. Have a safe trip."

"I will see you soon." When Deidara saw Sasori move to approach him, Deidara extended his right arm, "And now I should take my leave." Sasori lightly kissed the back of the blondes' hand. When Sasori looked at Deidara's face, he saw the blonde whisper three short words.

" _Please don't go_." For a fleeting moment, Sasori seemed to wince, as if he'd taken an unexpected blow. Sasori released Deidara's hand, smoothly turned away, and stepped into the waiting carriage. With a clatter of hooves, he was gone.

"So in other words, by allowing its nobility a certain amount of autonomy, our kingdom is able to- Deidara? Are you even listening?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry!" The sound of his name snapped him back to Hidan's lesson. Deidara scrambled to find the right page in the textbook. The day after Sasori left the palace, Hidan was asked to serve as the blondes' new tutor. They were important lessons, about the political structure of the kingdom. But Deidara's preoccupation with Sasori had left little room for anything else in his mind.

"What do I need to do to get your attention?" This time it was a tap on the tip of Deidara's nose that brought him back to the present, "Maybe I should abandon civics and start teaching lessons on love instead."

"That won't be necessary, hm." Hidan moved his fingers to gently stroke the blondes' chin, to which Deidara jerked away.

"Come on, I'm only playing around." Hidan flipped through his book with a smile, "If you don't learn this material, Itachi is going to be really mad at me." Hidan found the page he was looking for and tapped on a block of small black text, "So again, the kingdom is ruled by an autonomous nobility. Among them, the duchy, particularly renowned for its wise governance." Deidara nodded, writing some small notes in a notebook, "I'm very happy you're taking interest in the lesson. Just in time too, I'll have to kiss you to gain your attention next time."

Deidara was growing weary of Hidan's flirting with an innocent look on his albino face, "Then I'll make sure it never happens again, hm."

"You're serious about all the wrong things, princess." Hidan shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Hidan, hm." Deidara straightened his posture, turning to the man.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being distracted earlier. I promise it won't happen again, so can we please continue, hm?"

"Eh, Deidara-" Hidan seemed legitimately stunned by Deidara's apology. His surprise gave way to a warm smile.

"That was another long day of studying. You must be exhausted." Itachi smiled, looking at Deidara's profile from the corner of his eye. The raven noted the Deidara's slight painful expression laid upon his pale face. He smiled, figuring it was all down to a particular red-head.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Hidan isn't nearly as strict as Sasori, hm." Deidara replied, laughing gently at the memories of Sasori's intense lessons.

"I would imagine not." Itachi flashed the blonde a knowing smile.

"Am I going to be studying with Hidan every day from now on, hm?"

"For the most part, yes. But between your lessons, we'll be arranging for you to visit various regions around the kingdom. It is essential you begin forging relationships with local leaders and other influential subjects." Deidara nodded, already coming up with a plan before Itachi finished speaking.

"Then I'd very much like to begin by visiting the duchy, hm," Deidara said without a beat, looking Itachi straight in the eyes.

"Might I ask why?" Itachi narrowed his gaze.

"Sasori is there for a meeting, right? I just, well, I just wanted to see if he is okay. Because if he isn't then I could be the one to help him this time, hm." Deidara say all that was on his mind, hoping it would sway Itachi.

"Very well then." To Deidara's surprise and relief, Itachi nodded his assent after only a moment's consideration, "I'll make the arrangements. Give me a few days."

"Thank you so much, Itachi, hm!" Deidara smiled widely, suddenly feeling such happiness surround his world. The pair had reached the blonde's chamber, "Thank you for your assistance. I'll go to bed now, hm." Watching Deidara wave his goodbye and head into his chamber, Itachi sighed. He turned to find Kisame slowly approaching.

"You wanted to see me?" Kisame raised an eyebrow at the raven's weak appearance.

"Sir Hoshigaki, there's a matter which I'd like your assistance in."

Two days later, Deidara stood at the entrance of the duchy manor. It wasn't quite a castle, but the size of the building was impressive, and its design was impeccably refined.

"What are you so worked up about?" As Deidara was taking in the grandeur of the estate, Kisame reached over and gave Deidara's head a pat, "It's only Sasori, so knock him dead, Your Highness."

"Thanks, hm." The blonde gave Kisame a small curtsy, the shark's encouragement helping calm his nerves. Just then, the front gates opened, and Sasori was standing before him. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw Sasori stood there, his hair rustling in the wind and his formal attire sparking such attraction.

"I heard you were coming to visit." Deidara instinctively straightened his shoulders at Sasori's formal address.

"Forgive the imposition, Sasori. I had hoped to see if you were okay, hm. Though I do hope to learn more about the duchy whilst I'm here." Deidara smiled, feeling like he was back in etiquette class, exchanging practise formalities with his instructor.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Kisame announced, bowing slightly at the prince before him

"It's great to see you both." Sasori extended a hand in invitation, and the party entered the Duchy estate.

"It's been so long, Sasori, hm." As they walked side-by-side through the foyer, Deidara looked up at Sasori.

"Indeed, it has. I hope you have been okay without me." Sasori's expression was as cool and composed as it was always. As Deidara gazed up at the side of Sasori's expressionless face, his heart began to sink.

"It's been so very quiet, hm." Deidara replied, his voice monotone compared to his usual hyperactive voice. The gang then remained in an uncomfortable silence before Sasori showed Kisame to his expansive guest chambers,

"Thank you." Kisame put his thumb up at the prince, entering the room.

"Of course." After Kisame closed the door behind him, Sasori and Deidara exchanged more meaningless pleasantries. Yet, Sasori hadn't met Deidara's gaze once since he'd arrived. _This isn't the Sasori I travelled here to see,_ "I'm sure you're exhausted from your journey. Please, do as you like until dinner is served."

"I'd like to talk with you, hm." Sasori had already turned to leave, but he stopped at Deidara's words.

"With me?" Sasori turned, their eyes meeting at last. The red-head seemed surprised at the request, "I'm afraid... that won't be possible." The surprise quickly gave way to a conflicted expression. Sasori turned away again, but not before Deidara could see a faint blush spread across his cheeks. The redhead remained in the doorway, his back turned to the blonde.

"Is something wrong, hm?" The blonde asked, touching the redheads back.

"I simply have work to do. We'll talk at dinner." Sasori moved away, making his way through the hallways.

"Until dinner then, hm." And just like that, the blonde was alone in the hall, staring at Sasori's back as he walked away. Sasori never met the blondes' gaze, even before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for the slow update, but I am back c:**

 **I promise the story will all click together, but for now, bare with and enjoy the following.** **Thank you for reading, please review :^) - it helps me know what to improve on for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

That night at dinner, Sasori's behaviour was as strange as ever. Throughout the meal, he absolutely refused to look Deidara in the eyes. As Deidara trudged miserably back to his room, his head ran through all the possible explanations. _Maybe there are problems with his staff?_ But he hadn't seen any signs of friction between Sasori and his staff. _Maybe he's upset about something?_ But Sasori would never open up about his emotions. The blonde was officially lost.

"Keep stressing like that and those wrinkles will stick forever." Kisame, who had joined Deidara in the walk back to the guest chambers, prodded at the blondes' brow, "What're you so worked up about, anyway?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine, hm."

"Yeah, obviously." Kisame sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'll be next door so if you need anything, holla."

"I will. Thank you, hm." Deidara smiled, touched by Kisame's concern. But after Kisame closed the door to his room, Deidara slipped back out into the hallway. Deidara wondered down a different corridor, discovering a large door just where he'd guessed the master bedroom would be. But as he raised his hand to knock, he overheard a conversation inside.

" _Don't make me repeat myself. I will never sign off on the destruction of that orphanage."_

" _Your Grace, I understand that you have a deep attachment to that orphanage. And I am aware that your objection is not solely for personal reasons. Nevertheless, I think that you need to put all emotional considerations aside and make the choice that you must do in your role as prince."_

The door swung open just as Deidara was trying to figure out the meaning of the exchange, "Oh!"

"Deidara?" Sasori spotted him immediately from his position inside the room.

"Your Highness. Please, excuse me." The departing attendant bowed before running off down the hall. Sasori approached the door. Suddenly, Deidara found himself the one avoiding eye contact.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I'm sorry. It was never my intention to eavesdrop, hm." Deidara hung his head in apology, and Sasori sighed, "You've been acting so strange, I wanted to talk to you, just the two of us, hm." He looked up at Sasori pleadingly, only to find the red-head gazing back at him. Sasori's face was a mess of conflicting emotions, almost as if he had too much on his mind to bear, "Sasori, please."

Out of nowhere, Sasori placed both hands on the door behind Deidara. Startled, Deidara took a step back only to bump into the door. Sasori ran his hands down from the door to the blondes' shoulder, grasping them, "You don't need to worry about me, Deidara. You didn't need to come here and see me."

"What're you talking about, hm?" Pinned between the door and Sasori, Deidara's heart beat uncontrollably fast as the redhead drew closer.

"I am your fiancée, I am not your lover nor am I your friend." Sasori broke his gaze again, his brow deeply furrowed, "So I ask you never to meddle in my affairs again."

"Sasori, why won't you look at me, hm?" Sasori trembled at the question. Deidara knew Sasori was frantically trying to build wall after wall to keep the two apart. But Deidara still couldn't figure out why, "If you truly want me out of your life, then look me in the eyes and say it, hm." Sasori exhaled sharply and finally raised his head. His brown eyes met blue, and this time, he didn't look away, "I came here because I wanted to help you, Sasori. So if something's troubling you, I want you to tell me, hm."

The deep sadness in Sasori's eyes was back – the same look Deidara had seen for a fleeting moment when they parted at the palace. Or maybe it had been there all along, "It's no concern of yours." Removing his hands from Deidara's shoulders, Sasori turned to walk away. Deidara's last glimpse of Sasori's face seemed to confirm what Deidara believed: Sasori wanted him gone.

It was done, then.

Deidara's body slumped forward in sadness, making his way back to the guest chamber. But before he could reach it, Deidara spotted the attendant whom Sasori had argued with.

"You there! Please, a moment, hm!"

"Your Highness, can I be of service?" Shocked, the attendant turned to face Deidara, his mouth agape.

"There is something I want to ask you, hm."

"I am just a lowly attendant, Your Highness."

"The conversation you were having with Sasori earlier, about the demolition of an orphanage- I want you to tell me everything, hm." The attendants eyes widened at the blondes request, but he made no attempt to stop himself form blurting out the plans.

 _They wanted to demolish the orphanage in order to build a holiday villa._ When the attendant finished explaining the situation, Deidara was speechless.

"If they turn the orphanage into a villa, what will happen to the children, hm?"

"These are abandoned children. No one has an obligation to raise them. Even on the streets, they might still find someone to care for them if they're lucky. But that's neither here nor there. This plan was developed by one of the realm's most powerful noblemen. And he has the support of much of the nobility. If Sasori were to lend the plan his support as the prince, the nobility would reciprocate by supporting his own agenda. If not, then-"

"This is truly despicable, hm!"

"Pardon me, Your Highness?"

"This whole plan! It's all wrong! You should support children, not throw them away. No way will I nor Sasori approve of this, hm!" Deidara frowned and stormed off from the attendant.

Too furious to sleep, Deidara was just about to slip out of the manor when Kisame spotted him. Kisame wasn't happy about it but was kind enough to hear the blonde out. The sun had not yet fully risen as Kisame and Deidara walked, side-by-side, through the town's streets.

"And here I thought you'd finally grown out of your runaway phase. You just had to go sneaking off again." Kisame shook his head and he sighed, "Didn't I tell you to call me if you needed anything?"

"I'm sorry, Kisame, hm." Deidara was only half listening to Kisame's grumbled complaints. His mind was elsewhere, processing what he's learned from Sasori's attendant. Deidara was still disgusted by Sasori's attendant, who showed not a hint of empathy as he detailed the nobility's heinous plan. He still felt the anger running hot in his veins. _This is what Sasori has been fighting against._

"What do you hope to achieve by going to this orphanage?"

"I just want to see what it's like, hm."

"Well, whatever. Just so long as you don't go wandering off by yourself. Again." Kisame shrugged, perhaps knowing better than to try convincing Deidara otherwise. Kisame had stayed close to Deidara's side since.

o-o-o-o-o

Sasori awoke hearing knocking at his door. Grumbling, he pulled off the bed covers, quickly standing and pulling open the door.

"Good morning, Your Grace." An attendant stood at the door, his body bowed deeply to the prince.

"Good morning." Sasori grumbled, running a hand lazily through his hair.

"I apologise for bothering you at such an early hour, but there's been a development." The attendant had kept his gaze respectfully at the prince's feet, but chanced a quick glance as Sasori's face to gauge his reaction.

"A development?" The red-head raised an eyebrow at the attendants news.

"The princess had the royal guard both left the manor early this morning. They've gone to inspect the township, m'lord." The mention of Deidara brought a scowl to Sasori's face.

"The township?"

o-o-o-o-o

A single carriage rolled to a stop behind the orphanage. Sasori stepped out the carriage and looked around. Wringing his hands, he made his way to the orphanage's front gates. As he walked, he heard a familiar voice fill his ears, appearing to be coming from the garden.

" _But after hearing her story, the beast's heart bled for the girl-"_

" _His heart bled? Did he die?"_

" _Oh, no! When your heart bleeds it actually means, um-"_ There in the orphanage's yard, Deidara was reading to the children, _"- and that's why it's important not to fight with people. We all have to try to learn to love each other, hm."_

" _Okay, Deidara-sama!"_

Peeping around the hedge, Sasori looked into the garden, seeing the blonde he indeed suspected of being there, "Deidara." Sasori murmured Deidara's name softly as he watched him playing with the children. Kisame seemed to notice the redhead's presence and approached him instantly.

"Sasori? What are you doing here?" Kisame asked with shock, not expecting Sasori to be there at all.

"I might ask you the same thing." Deidara glanced around the garden, looking for the direction in which Kisame disappeared off to. Yet, a particular persons red hair caught Deidara's attention.

"S-Sasori, hm?" The blonde set down his book. And upon apologising to the children, he got up and made his way to the shark and redhead.

"Good morning." Deidara found Sasori eyeing him coldly, "I believe I asked you not to meddle in my affairs." Sasori didn't seem happy to see the blonde, "The duties of a princess don't involve intervening in the business of others."

"This might not be one of my duties as a princess- " Deidara wanted to shrink away from Sasori's piercing gaze, but he held his ground, "Maybe I'm just here to return the favour to a man who has always looked out for me, hm. I'd hardly call it meddling."

"Hmph." Sasori's eyes darted away. He had no response to that.

"I don't care if you want my help or not. These children need it, and that's what matters, hm."

"All right, princess, let's calm down." Kisame lifted his hands in a defensive manner, laughing slightly at the pair.

"Yeah, you guys need to stop fighting!" Just as Kisame took a step forward to intervene, one of the orphan kids had beat him to it.

"What?" Sasori stared at the small child, dumbfounded.

"Instead of fighting, you should try to love each other!" The child shouted, bagging on Sasori's legs to get her point across.

"L-Love each other, hm?" Deidara and Sasori stood awkwardly as the child continued to scold them.

"You're not supposed to fight!" Another child joined in, and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Yes. You're absolutely right." Sasori smiled sweetly as he ruffled the child's hair. Deidara's heart leapt at the sight of that smile. He placed a hand against his beating heart. Sasori looked away from the children in the orphanage yard, and fixed his gaze squarely on Deidara, "Oh, Deidara." The serious look on Sasori's face set Deidara's heart racing faster.

"What is it, hm?" Deidara's voice quivered slightly as he responded.

"I am sorry, and- I thank you," Sasori spoke softly, a sad smile crossing his face. Deidara gazed anxiously at Sasori, his heart beating even faster than before.

"It's okay, hm. No worries." A weak response, but it was all Deidara could manage.

Sasori and Deidara could have spent the whole day playing with the children at the orphanage. But as Kisame reminded Deidara several times, Itachi had a strict schedule, and they were expected back at the palace soon. And as wonderful as the day was, the couple was no closer to finding a way to save the orphanage.

"Do you really have to go?" The children were so sad to see them leave.

"I'm sorry, but we do, hm."

"You'll come back, right?!"

"Of course we will, hm!" Deidara knelt down to eye level and patted the head of the child he had grown particularly fond of. Deidara smiled, cupping a child's cheek before implanting a small kiss.

"We really have to get moving." Kisame grumbled, eying the time on the pocket-watch he pulling from his coat pocket.

"Kisame, Deidara. My coach is waiting out back. I'll see you to the palace." Sasori grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling him away from the children who were all simultaneously waving their farewells. The redhead shoved the blonde inside the waiting carriage, slamming the door behind him.

Inside the rumbling carriage, Deidara stole a glance at Sasori, who was seated across from him. Sasori gazed out of the window, as if in deep thought. Sasori's heart seemed more open to Deidara than it had ever been before. This could prove to be Deidara's chance to get to know the real Sasori.

"Thank you for the ride, Sasori." Kisame spoke through the uncomfortable silence.

"Don't mention it." As promised, Sasori's carriage escorted them all the way to the palace from the duchy.

"I'll escort you back to your chamber, Your Highness." Kisame said, holding out his hand for the blonde to take.

"Kisame, would you-" But before Deidara could make his appeal to Kisame, Sasori reached out and took Deidara by the hand.

"Kisame, I would like to speak to Deidara." Holding Deidara's hand in his, Sasori looked calmly towards Kisame.

"Go ahead." Kisame remained where he stood, failing to grasp the situation. Finally, the red-head had had enough of the shark's stupidity and spoke up.

"Allow me to escort Deidara to his chamber when we've finished." Sasori frowned, eyeing the man. A sudden realisation seemed to hit Kisame and he laughed.

"Ohhhhh! All right, then!" Sasori and Deidara walked away from Kisame, Sasori's strong hand still tightly wrapped around Deidara's. Sasori stopped at a secluded corner of the garden.

"I'm sorry for surprising you."

"No, don't apologise, hm. I wanted to talk to you, too."

"You did?" Sasori flashed a small smile. Seeing Sasori like this made Deidara's heart flutter. Just as Deidara looked down in embarrassment, he felt Sasori's hand caress his cheek. The soft touch turned the blondes' face bright red, "Deidara-" Sasori gently lifted Deidara's chin up until their eyes met, "Forgive me for being so cold." Sasori spoke in a soft voice, his muddy eyes still locked with blue, "I was so happy when you said that you wanted to help me. And I was happier still when you promised to protect those children. Even though sneaking off to an orphanage isn't appropriate behaviour for a princess." Sasori smiled as he retracted the memory.

"It wasn't, hm?"

"Of course not." As Deidara stared into those calm, beautiful brown eyes, the sound of his heartbeat faded into the distance, "Deidara." Whispering his name, his voice low and raw, Sasori wrapped Deidara in his arms.

"S-Sasori?" Wrapped in Sasori's embrace, Deidara couldn't hide his surprise. Deidara's thoughts were scattered, and his heart beat so fast that he'd be surprised if Sasori couldn't hear it.

"Forgive me, but I need this. If only for a moment." Sasori rested his head on Deidara's shoulder, his words mere whispers in the blondes' ear. The sweetness of his voice reverberated throughout Deidara. And the warmth of Sasori's body slowly spread onto his. Sasori didn't move, and neither did Deidara. Deidara's pounding heartbeat quieted, slowly returning to normal. Slowly, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, Sasori instantly hugging the blonde tighter.

Sasori pulled away from the embrace first. He slowly took the blondes hand, kissing it softly.

"Let me guide you to your chamber." After their embrace, Sasori escorted Deidara back to his chamber without saying another word. Deidara nodded his thank you, watching as Sasori walked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hmph." Though Deidara's eyes pored over the documents, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to last night. Remembering Sasori's touch, and the warmth of his body, and the kindness of his smile- just the very thought made Deidara's heart sing. He shook off his memories of last night and returned his attention to the documents once again. Yet, he was interrupted again. This time, someone knocked briefly on the door before opening it. Itachi slowly poked his head around the gap between the door.

The raven slowly made his way over to Deidara whilst explaining his presence, "Your Highness, I have a royal proclamation that requires your signature."

"A royal proclamation, hm?" Itachi set the documents out on the desk in front of the blonde.

"Earl Haruno has been unduly harsh towards his subjects of late. Many of his subjects are abandoning their fields and leaving his earldom entirely. I'd like you to issue an official reprimand of the earl's actions."

"And doing that will solve the problem, hm?" Itachi nodded at the blondes question.

"A proclamation from the prince or princess carries the same weight as a proclamation from the King himself."

"Itachi, could I issue a proclamation on my own initiative, hm?"

"Of course you can."

"In that case, could you teach me how to write one, hm?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Might I ask why, my lady?"

"I wish to save an orphanage, hm." Itachi frowned slightly.

"You wish to save this orphanage as the princess of Suna?" Itachi's voice was cold as he gazed sternly at Deidara.

"Is there some reason-" Without waiting for Deidara to finish, Itachi issued his harsh response.

"Do you think this orphanage is the only orphanage facing dissolution? I'll remind you that you are the princess of this entire kingdom. If you're going to try to save one orphanage, you have to be prepared to save them all. Is that something you're prepared to do? And are you willing to face the repercussions it will bring?" Itachi's words hung heavy on Deidara's heart.

Issuing the proclamation would make enemies out of much of the nobility. Deidara remembered the cold-eyed nobles he met at the Archduke's banquet. They scared him still. But giving in to them would mean abandoning those children. And that is something he could not do. Deidara looked Itachi dead in the eyes and issued his decision.

"That's exactly what I'm prepared to do, hm." The harsh look on Itachi's face softened a bit it Deidara's words.

"At the moment, there are more than twenty orphanages in the kingdom. Motions are underway to shut five of them down. Typically, these motions are arbitrarily advanced by members of the nobility." After completing his explanation, Itachi smiled broadly, "If that is what you have decided to do, I have no objection."

"Thank you, Itachi, hm."

-o-o-o-o-o-

At the sound of the creaking door, Sasori looked up from a pile of paper on his office desk.

"Your Grace." His attendant stood in the doorway, a conflicted expression on his face.

Sasori frowned, not pleased with the disturbance, "What is it?"

"His Royal Highness has issued a proclamation to the entire kingdom."

"A proclamation?" Sasori stood up and took the parchment from his attendant's outstretched hand.

"It's a pledge of royal support for the kingdom's charitable institutions, beginning with its orphanages."

"Oh, Deidara- what have you done?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Four days had passed since Deidara issued the proclamation. A council meeting at the duchy was held yesterday, and the orphanage was spared. When the news was heard, it was like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Never before had Deidara been so glad about anything. He smiled, turning to face Tobi, "What's next on the agenda, Tobi, hm?"

"Next is your lesson with Hidan. Although you have a little free time before then if you wish to take a walk." A wonderful idea. A walk in the palace garden never failed to clear the blondes' head. Deidara smiled at Tobi, who smiled back, seemingly pleased that he'd accepted his offer.

"Sounds like a lovely idea. See you in a little while, Tobi, hm." Tobi always had Deidara's back of late and for that he was glad. He had made a friend in Suna. Yet, Deidara failed to notice Tobi's gentle smile transform into a conflicted frown as he watched the blonde go.

Arriving at the gardens, Deidara sat on a small bench. He often came here when he had a spare moment to himself. Whenever Deidara closed his eyes, he saw Sasori as if he were right in front of him. He could still remember the feel of Sasori's embrace, and the warmth of his touch. He sighed, shaking the pleasant memories away. He turned to go back to the palace, coming face to face with a darkly clothed figure.

"Hey!" A hand clamped over his mouth from behind. Deidara tried to wiggle away, but he was pushed hard to the ground, his hands pinned behind him. A cloth was placed over his mouth and nose, making it unavoidable to breathe in whatever toxins were poured upon the damp cloth.

The world around him went slowly black and he became limp in the arms of his attacker.

Sasori sighed, running a hand through his red hair. He greatly appreciated all that the blonde had done to help the orphanages in Suna, but it definitely was a surprise that is was taken seriously by the Suna nobles and national leaders – Deidara was, after all, an Iwa. Although Iwa royalty, the passing of the proclamation still deeply shocked Sasori to no end. And here Sasori was, attempting to find the foreign princess in order to give thanks and congratulations.

He had gathered information around the castle that Deidara was outside, yet, upon his arrival to the garden, he found no trace of Deidara. There was truly nothing in the garden to indicate anyone's presence. Nothing except a folded letter, laying innocently upon the bench. Sasori frowned, noting the letter was clearly a bad sign. Picking it up, he opened it, staring in shock at the contents.

 _To save the princess, bring cash – old mill._

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sasori stuffed the letter in his pocket, sprinting to Itachi's accommodation in hope Deidara was safe, that this was just some joke being played. He bolted up countless steps, apologising to every maid he pushed past. And arriving at Itachi's room, he wasted no time in kicking down the door, "Itachi!" Itachi's office door flung open. Not bothering to knock, Sasori stood at the doorway breathing heavily.

"Sasori? What an unexpected pleasure. Is something wrong?" Itachi rose from his desk rapidly, afraid of something being seriously wrong.

"Deidara. Where is he?" Sasori's facial muscles were stiff, his skin ashen.

"His Highness should be studying with Master Hidan at the-"

"Itachi." Now it was Hidan's turn to stand in the doorway, a worried expression on his face.

"Hidan? Is something wrong?" Itachi sensed something wrong was definitely afoot. Itachi furrowed his brow as he studied the faces of his panicked visitors.

"Deidara was late to his lesson, so I went looking for him. But no one has seen him since he left the garden. I've looked everywhere." Hidan frowned, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Everywhere?" Itachi asked, his brows knitting even closer together in confusion.

"Damn it!" Sasori turned and darted out the door before the last words were out of Hidan's mouth.

"Sasori?!" Sasori, in a full-tilt run, had already disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

 **Yet another cliff hanger, dun dun duuuun! Many apologies, I promise I'm not doing it on purpose~**

 **Sorry this is so late - life has taken many unexpected turns!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

His feet aching, the red-head finally made it to specified place. Light poured through the mill's windows, showing life inside the building. _Damn it._ True Sasori was a prince but that didn't mean he was a professional fighter. Indeed he was taught self defence, but that didn't mean he was good at it. It was at that moment he was glad Kisame had joined him, he may have been a dead man if not.

"So, what's the plan?" The shark leaned close to the red-head, whispering his question as quietly as he could.

"We go in and get Deidara back, simple." Sasori replied sternly. After a brief nod to each other, they slowly made their way inside, Sasori gripping the handle of his sword within his hand. Laughing echoed through the old building, highlighting to the red-head just where his enemies were. Leaning past a pile of boxes, Sasori saw the extremities of the situation they were in; A gang of men surrounded Deidara, each one sipping a bottle of beer, "Okay. Let's go." Sasori said suddenly, slowly making his way to the crowd whilst pulling out his sword from its sheath.

"Sasori!" Kisame whispered quite harshly at the red-head, hoping he'd turn back - he didn't. Instead, Sasori went straight up to the men and began his friendly conversation.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I believe you have something which belong to me." Sasori spoke up, waving the piece of paper which commanded his presence at the mill.

"How nice of you to turn up, prince. We'll be taking the cash right about now." The room fell deathly silent after the man made his request. And suddenly shouts and screams reverberated around the mill's walls. One man panicked and lunged towards the red-head, scraping the princes' arm deeply with a dagger. Kisame ran to join the fight, taking down man after man in desperation. The shark chased down man after man, cutting them down. Kisame then proceeded to run out the mill, hunting down a single man.

Sasori smiled slightly at the sight around him, placing his sword back into its holder. Eying the lifeless bodies on the floor, Sasori threw the cash upon them. His attention quickly turned back to Deidara who still lay on the ground, seemingly sleeping, "Deidara..." Sasori gently nudged the blonde with the tip of his foot.

"Nnnnggh…" Deidara slowly opened his eyes, aware of a little more than the throbbing pain in his head.

"Deidara." Sasori repeated, this time with slight worry in his voice.

"S-Sasori, hm?" Deidara asked, confused, whilst a shooting pain ran through his head.

"I'm here now." Deidara was still disoriented as Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde. Still in Sasori's tight embrace, Deidara looked around the room. A glint of light drew his eye to an object that had fallen in a corner. Is that a knife?

"Oh!" A chill ran down his spine as the memory came flooding back. He had been in the palace garden when someone had attacked him. Deidara could still remember the hand covering his mouth, and being put in some sort of chokehold, "Sasori, why is there a dagger? Where are we, hm?"

"Don't worry. It's over now." Sasori's' voice was a low whisper as if he were calming someone near hysterics. Which Deidara may well have been. The deep tones of his voice reverberated throughout Deidara's body, calming his jittery nerves.

"I was abducted, wasn't I?" Deidara studied Sasori's' face, "Sasori, you saved me, hm?"

"Don't worry, Kisame got most of them. The rest saw they wouldn't win or be getting payment, so fled." Sasori held Deidara as tight as he could whilst explaining what had happened, "They must have been hired to do such a thing."

Deidara's eyes widened at Sasori's words, "Hired, hm?"

"This abduction was most likely arranged by one of the nobles from the duchy. The duchy are apparently not a fan of your recent proclamation."

"My proclamation?" Deidara gasped. When Itachi mentioned potential repercussions, he never imagined anything like this. Deidara had been prepared to weather more derision at noble parties or to face snubs from local lords as he toured the kingdom. But kidnappings? Assaults? Deidara's body went numb as the enormity of the situation began to sink in. What would have happened if Sasori hadn't come for him? The thought left Deidara speechless.

"I knew that I shouldn't have let you get involved. This is exactly what I didn't want to see happen. Exactly why I tried to keep you away." Sasori's regret ran so deep his voice wavered as he spoke. Sasori hugged Deidara harder, and he buried his face in Sasori's chest.

"Oh, Sasori - This wasn't your fault, hm!"

"What a coward I was to entangle the Princess in my own problems. I won't let you involve yourself in my affairs any further. This can't ever happen again." Once again, Sasori was pushing Deidara away in an attempt to protect him.

"You always want to handle everything by yourself, Sasori, hm." Deidara spoke, cupping the red-heads cheeks in an attempt to break the wall being built between them.

Sasori removed the blondes' hands from his face, instead holding them tightly, "You need to understand – Sometimes that's just the way it has to be."

"I know you want to protect me, that you feel responsible for me… and I'm grateful. But that's not the way, hm. I'll learn to take care of myself, I swear it. That's the only way I can free you from that burden. When something's wrong, I want you to be able to turn to me. You can't carry every burden by yourself, Sasori, hm." Sasori had no response, but there was nothing cold about his silence. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears, "Sasori, I –"

Suddenly Sasori's lips connected with Deidara's. His eyes widened in shock. No sooner had his lips touched Deidara's, than they were gone, and Sasori pulled himself away from their embrace. His kiss had thrown the blonde into a state of both pure joy and confusion.

"I fear that I'm a far greater coward than you, Deidara." Sasori laughed sadly and lowered his gaze. Sasori moved closer and closer, until his forehead rested gently against Deidara's, "I was scared by the very idea of caring about anyone or anything." Even joined at the brow, Sasori's words were a barely audible whisper. Staring into Sasori's beautiful brown eyes, Deidara felt his heartbeat grow faster and faster.

"Sasori, that's –" Deidara didn't know quite what to say, so he just reached out to hold the hand with which Sasori had been stroking his blonde hair with. As he slid his hand up Sasori's arm, he felt something wet but warm on his fingertips.

"Mm…" Deidara noticed Sasori tremble slightly at his touch. Deidara pulled his hand back and looked at his now red fingers. A quick look at his fingertips was enough to confirm his fears.

"Sasori! You're bleeding, hm!" Deidara yelled, panic filling him.

"It's nothing serious."

"Of course it's serious! We need to get this treated, hm!" Deidara struggled to pull himself to his feet, but Sasori gently pushed him back down, "Sasori, wait…" Once again, Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara, pulling him into an embrace.

"We can stay a moment longer." Sasori laid his head upon Deidara's shoulder, whispering in his ear. Deidara thought his heart might explode. Entwined as they were, Deidara was sure he could feel his heartbeat echoing throughout his body. Sasori held him tight but made no attempt to move or speak. Deidara's face began to burn at the memory of their kiss. _But why did he kiss me just now?_ Sasori suddenly sat up. Deidara shivered nervously, trying to frame his question.

"Um, when you, uh –" From the heat on his cheeks, he could only imagine how red they were. Deidara looked down in an attempt to hide them.

"We should go." Sasori interrupted, pulling his arms away and breaking their embrace, and stood up. With a smile, he extended his hand down to the blonde.

Deidara put his trembling hand on the redheads, and Sasori pulled Deidara to his feet. Deidara never found the courage to ask about the kiss, "Th-Thank you, hm." Deidara wrapped his arm around the red-heads and the pair made their way out of the old mill. On their steady way back to the carriage Sasori and Kisame had arrived in, the pair came across Kisame, who was leading a team of knights in attempt to find the fleeing gang members. Deidara had never seen Kisame looking so serious. Upon seeing the couple, Kisame smiled, shoving a man in cuffs to the ground and ran to them.

"Kisame, Sasori's hurt, hm!" Deidara shouted to him, struggling to hold Sasori up by at arm around his waist.

Upon seeing the struggling blonde, Kisame rushed to the red-head's side, "Your Highness, are you alright?" Kisame glanced Sasori over. From the look on the prince's pale face, he didn't like what he saw, "We'll take him to the palace immediately," Kisame suddenly pointed to a soldier, "You – take the prisoners to the castle." The shark then carefully entered the carriage with the redhead, followed by a worried Deidara.

When they arrived at the palace, Kisame announced the injury that the redhead had. A team of maids swarmed him, practically dragging Sasori away from Deidara to soak him in a hot bath and tend to his injury. Deidara was then pulled and pushed into a separate room before he even had a chance to ask the maids how serious Sasori's wounds were.

Inside the room, Deidara was left on his own, allowing his anxiety to rot his mind. But, the door soon opened and the raven man walked in, "Itachi!" There, Itachi stood at the door, showing no trace of his trademark smile.

"I'm so relieved you're safe, Your Highness."

Deidara ran to the raven, gripping Itachi's waistcoat tightly in his hands, "Itachi, please tell me, is Sasori going to be okay, hm?"

"Fortunately, Your Grace's wound is not too deep. However, we'll need to place him under observation for signs of poison or infection. Prince Sasori will need as much rest as possible."

Finally, the blondes' mounting fears had been put to rest, "That's a relief, hm."

"My greater concern now is how these fiends managed to sneak into the palace in the first place. I can't imagine how they accomplished such a feat, unless-"

"Unless?" Deidara questioned, viewing the deep look of concern on Itachi's face.

"Never mind that. Much of the blame is mine. I hope you can forgive me, Your Highness."

"You have nothing to apologise for, hm." Nevertheless, Itachi bowed deeply.

"The nobleman who was responsible for your abduction has been arrested. Yet, when Sasori heard you were gone, he hurried around the palace to help search for you. I trust you know the rest." A lump formed in Deidara's throat as he thought about all that Sasori had done for him. He felt a great sense of gratitude and guilt.

Itachi suddenly smiled, as if he'd read the blondes' thoughts, "Don't worry, Your Highness. Something good has come from this whole situation. I've heard some interesting news about the orphanages. Apparently, the citizens of Suna have been incredibly generous with their donations. So much so that many nobles who supported such plans are now racing to distance themselves from them." Itachi chuckled at Deidara's loud gasp, "Well done, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Itachi, hm." The news brought warmth to Deidara's heart and tears to his eyes.

"Prince Sasori is resting in his chambers. I'd suggest you follow his example, my lady. I'm sure he'll be up for receiving visitors tomorrow."

"Thank you again, Itachi. I will, hm." Deidara left the room and made his way to his own chambers. Completely exhausted, he collapsed onto his bed. The faces of the orphans he'd met flashed before him. He smiled, glad the children were safe and worry-free. Too tired to undress, he burrowed under the covers, his flower necklace shifting against his neck. _I hope Sasori is okay._

Rubbing his finger across his lips, he remembered the electrifying kiss Sasori and him shared. And it wasn't just the kiss. Deidara got butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about Sasori. Why did he always feel this way?

The next morning, Deidara paced nervously in front of Sasori's door. He poised his hand to knock but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Just as he was building up his courage to do it, the door swung open.

"Deidara?" With his hand on the doorknob, Sasori stared back at Deidara with a confused look on his face. Sasori apparently was just about to leave his chambers. The last person he expected to find outside his door was Deidara.

"Um.." Deidara looked away to hide his embarrassment and noticed Sasori's arm. It was wrapped in a bright white bandage, "Oh, Sasori. Does your arm hurt, hm?"

Surprised by the question, Sasori simply shrugged, "Just a bit."

"Itachi told me what happened. I owe you so much and-" Before Deidara could stammer out the rest, Sasori touched a finger to the blondes' lips and shook his head.

"I won't have you stealing my lines."

"What?" Deidara looked into Sasori's eyes, perplexed.

"Thank you for protecting those children." Sasori's smile was so sweet, Deidara almost forgot the entire reason he'd come.

"N-No! You saved my life! I'm the one who should be thanking you, hm!" Deidara watched sadly as Sasori's beautiful smile faded away.

In its place, Sasori fixed an intense gaze, "But it was my fault. I was the one who put your life in danger in the first place." Sasori's long eyelashes framed his downcast eyes.

"That's not-"

"In trying to push you away, I only ended up dragging you into the worst of my problems." Sasori ignored Deidara's protestations, stroking Deidara's blonde hair as he spoke, "I can't expect to keep you safe by repeating the same mistake. That's why-"

"Oh, Deidara. There you are!" Deidara pulled his eyes away from Sasori to see Hidan walking down the hall towards them. Sasori was on the verge of saying something important, but now his lips were sealed.

"What is it Hidan, hm?" Deidara spoke angrily at the man who had interrupted their conversation.

"Just answering a summons from Itachi." Hidan stopped beside Sasori and Deidara as if he were joining a friendly chat about the weather, "But it's good I ran into you, Deidara because I really wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me, hm?"

Hidan responded with a nod and a smile before continuing, "You had me worried when you disappeared right before our lesson yesterday. At first, I assumed you'd run away to avoid having to spend time with me."

"It really had nothing to do with that, hm."

"You promise?" Hidan's smile widened as his face relaxed in relief, "I'm so glad to see you safe." For once, it seemed like Hidan wasn't just teasing or flirting with Deidara, for a change.

"Thank you, Hidan, hm."

"Our lessons should begin again tomorrow." Hidan had been inching closer and closer, and his face was now close enough for Deidara to feel his breath, "I look forward to working together again." Deidara took an instinctive step back, only to find a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. Deidara turned to see he had bumped into Sasori.

"I'm sorry..." He attempted to pull away, but couldn't. Sasori kept a tight grip around his waist. Sasori glared at Hidan coldly, his face expressionless. Hidan looked at Sasori, then back to Deidara. Despite Sasori's withering gaze, Hidan smiled brightly.

"Looks like I've interrupted the two of you." Deidara felt the heat burning his cheeks, "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow princess." Hidan gave a light-hearted wave before disappearing down the hallway.

Once Deidara was sure he was gone, Deidara turned to examine Sasori's face, "Is everything okay, hm?"

"It is." Sasori's hands slid down the blondes' body, pulling him in closer. Deidara's heartbeat quickened as Sasori embraced him from behind, "Could we continue our conversation?"

"O-Of course." Deidara felt Sasori's chest pressing against his back. The more the redhead's body pressed against his, the faster his heart beat. Sasori sighed, his breath tickling the blondes' ears.

"I told you something once – I need you to forget that I ever said it."

"What did you tell me, hm?"

"To leave and find another." Deidara's eyes widened. He turned around in Sasori's embrace to face him head-on. Sasori looked straight down at him, "I retract it completely." Seeing Sasori's beautiful smile return to his face sent Deidara's heart racing even faster, "I'm done pushing you away." Deidara saw the resolve within Sasori's eyes, "If becoming your lover will make it easier to protect you, then I'll love you in a heartbeat."

A few moments later, the doctor visited the room to check on Sasori's condition. Deidara had returned to his chamber, struck by Sasori's words. Alone on his bed, he thought about all of Sasori's words. The redhead had gone from wishing no association with the blonde to requesting being the blonde's lover. _But it isn't weird, is it?_ A sudden pounding on the door brought him back to reality.

"Y-Yes?" Itachi entered his chamber with a quizzical look on his face.

"You sounded so surprised. Have I interrupted you?"

"No, no. Not at all, hm." Deidara straightened his posture, taking in a deep breath. In reality, the knock had startled him so much that he feared his pounding heart may pop out his chest.

"There has been a significant development." Itachi handed Deidara a piece of parchment, his brow furrowed.

"What's this, hm?"

"We've seen a recent spate of banditry occurring at the border we share with Konoha. Public order in the region is deteriorating. Konoha has been gauging our interest in a variety of political solutions. Particularly in the strengthening of bilateral border defences."

"Konoha's in communication with us, hm?"

Despite their shared borders, Suna had had little contact with Konoha, and hardly anyone knew anything about its internal politics. It was a deeply reclusive nation and one that had long been perceived as a mounting threat to Suna. Yet, now Konoha was interested in a joint military operation?

As Deidara puzzled over the unexpected news, his gaze dropped to the parchment Itachi had brought.

"As a result of these talks, we have invited the King of Konoha to Suna for a formal conference. It seems he has accepted."

"The King of Konoha is coming here, hm?!" Itachi seemed just as surprised by the news as Deidara was.

"You're expected to participate as the representative of Suna. Sasori is scheduled for another meeting that same day, unfortunately." It was certainly proving to be a day full of surprises. Deidara sat dumbfounded as Itachi continued, "Traditionally, His Majesty the King would represent the kingdom. However, he has been worse in health over the last few weeks, as you know." Itachi frowned, "I understand you're not entirely comfortable with this, but it's our only option."

"I understand, hm." Deidara couldn't have been less confident about it, but he tried to put on a brave face.

"This is a valuable opportunity to strengthen relations with Konoha. After the conference, we'd like to hold a ball for the nobility of both nations." Itachi was suddenly smiling again, "A social affair might also provide a chance to learn more about our neighbours. And it plays to your strengths. I understand you've become quite a skilled dancer thanks to Sasori's lessons." Just the sound of Sasori's name set the blondes' heart aflutter, "And of course, as a show of good will, we'd hope you have a dance with King Orochimaru himself."

After Itachi left his chambers, Deidara sat back on his bed to think over the plan. At this point, Deidara wouldn't feel confident talking to a friendly nation, let alone the mysterious Konoha. How could he be responsible for such a sensitive issue? To put his mind at ease, Deidara resolved to learn everything he could about Konoha.

The sun had long since set, but Deidara doubted he wouldn't be getting much sleep anyways. On arrival at the study, Deidara could see light pouring out from the gap below the door to his study. He pushed open the door softly, peering through the opening. Sitting at his desk at candlelight, was none other than Sasori.

Hearing the creak of the door, Sasori raised his head from the book he'd been reading, "Ah, Deidara." Deidara blushed, never imagining the redhead would be here. Caught entirely by surprise, Deidara's pulse quickened as their eyes met, "Is something wrong?" Sasori was as cool and collected as ever, Deidara frowned, wishing the same could be said about him.

Deidara's eyes reached the ground and he began playing with his fingernails in nervousness, "Oh, I just wanted to do some research, hm."

Sasori smiled to himself, "About Konoha, by any chance?"

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know that, hm?"

"I think this is just the book you're looking for." Sasori closed the book he'd been reading and stood up. He crossed the room, holding out the slim volume to Deidara.

"What's this?" Deidara glanced down at the book's cover. _'Collected Intelligence Regarding the Kingdom of Konoha'_.

"Sadly, this is all we have at the moment. I doubt it will be much help, but at least it's a quick read." Deidara clutched the book to his chest and looked up at Sasori.

"How come you were reading this, hm?"

"That's top secret." Sasori arched an eyebrow and flashed a devilish grin. Stunned, Deidara half-gasped and half-laughed at Sasori's expression.

"You actually have a playful side, hm?" Deidara smiled.

"It's quite late. Take the book back to your chamber and read it tomorrow. I'll walk you back."

And with that, Sasori started off in the direction of Deidara's room. The blonde had little choice but to hurry after him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After escorting Deidara to his room, Sasori proceeded to visit Itachi in order to make a formal request.

"I see. I hadn't expected a request like this from you, Your Grace." Itachi flashed a probing smile at Sasori. Sasori merely stood silently, holding Itachi in his expressionless gaze, "My impression was you had intentionally been treating His Highness coldly. Presumably to avoid him becoming attached to you. Might I ask, why the sudden change of heart?" Sasori met Itachi's probing gaze, but this time, answering.

"There has been no change of heart. Until now, I have lived in fear of losing the things I care about. I've merely decided to stop running away from situations because they're out of my control." Sasori spoke clearly and confidently, his resolve mirrored in his steely gaze.

"Understood. And to be perfectly candid, I had been asking you to do the very same."

"Thank you." With the hint of a bow to Itachi, Sasori turned and left the room.

"You've changed, and significantly so, Prince Sasori." Itachi smiled as the door to his room creaked shut.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tobi entered Deidara's room, bowing, and set about turning down the blondes' bed. Tobi was all smiles, as usual. But the smile faded quickly, leaving a sad frown on his face.

"Is something the matter, Tobi, hm?" Tobi looked away, his expression unchanging.

"About what happened to you, M'lady. I was the one who suggested you take that walk. I'm so sorry."

"It really wasn't your fault, Tobi. Thank you so much for worrying about me, though, hm." Deidara flashed a reassuring smile.

"Sure!" Deidara finally drew another smile out of the raven boy, although there was something unnatural about it, "Good night, m'lady."

"Good night to you too, hm."

Out in the hallway, Tobi leaned against the wall and sighed. He fiddled with his tie as a troubled expression spread over his face.

"Don't go thinking this is over, Tobi. This isn't all your fault." He spoke to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara stood in the reception hall waiting to greet the delegation from Konoha. The blonde had read every word of the book Sasori gave him a dozen times over. He could probably recite the whole thing in his sleep at this point. And yet, Deidara felt as apprehensive about the conference as ever. He stood, wriggling his hands, as Itachi explained the day's itinerary.

"When King Orochimaru arrives, you'll give him a brief, formal greeting. Then, I'll lead him and his entourage on a tour of the palace. Meanwhile, you'll go to wait with the court officials in the council room."

"Understood, hm." Deidara stared anxiously at the doors, wondering what kind of ruler Orochimaru had to be in order to have control over a country like Konoha. He felt his hands go cold and clammy as he imagined the possibilities.

"Ah, I almost forgot. I've arranged for an expert on the preservation of public order to assist you during the talks."

"Thank you, hm." Deidara gulped. A breach of etiquette here could have disastrous consequences. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely head a word Itachi said until a finger flicked the back of his head. Deidara flinched, startled by the touch. He turned to find Sasori standing behind him, "What're you doing here, hm?"

"I do believe we just covered that, Your Highness." Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"My other meeting was cancelled. So Itachi here hired me as the expert of public order." Sasori smiled gently, "I hope you haven't forgotten our lesson on how to receive visitors."

"Of course not, hm!"

"Then you'll be fine," Sasori said the words with a reassuring smile.

"Just like our lesson, hm." Deidara's taut cheek muscles softened, and a smile emerged. There was something special about Sasori; whenever they were together, Deidara felt practically invincible. Just as his stiff shoulders finally managed to relax, the main entrance doors swung open. A man strode confidently into the salon. Clad head-to-toe in black and escorted by knights, he could only be one man.

"You're the princess?" Deidara's newfound confidence was nearly shattered by the King's imposing air and the keen gaze of the knight beside him. Taking care to keep Sasori within his field of vision, Deidara performed the formal curtsy Sasori had taught him.

"Welcome to Suna, Your Majesty. We are honoured to have you." Deidara suppressed his impediment forcefully.

"Charmed." The king approached and extended a hand to Deidara. After an exchange of handshakes, Deidara figured they'd cleared the first hurdle. But Orochimaru's advisor spoke up.

"Your dare send only the prince and princess to greet King Orochimaru? Do you take us for fools?" Deidara's heart leapt to his throat. _Have we offended them already?_ He tried to formulate a more eloquent reply but was struck dumb by the knight's glare.

"His Majesty is confined to his sickbed, making me and my bride the highest sovereigns in Suna. The princess' and my position should not be taken lightly." Sasori's low, steady voice reverberated throughout Deidara's body.

"What-"

"Silence, Kimimaro." The King's voice was harsh and unyielding as he ordered his advisor to stand down. Orochimaru then turned his gaze to Sasori, "I have heard impressive things from your rule already. I am grateful for your cooperation." Sasori bowed in acknowledgement of the king's words, "I anticipate great things from our discussions."

"I am confident that we'll find a plan that benefits the citizens of both our lands, hm."

"So do I." King Orochimaru nodded. A thin smile spread across his face as if he had been amused by something.

"Please follow me to give you a tour of the palace, Your Majesty." King Orochimaru and his advisor left the reception hall with Itachi. Deidara quickly let out a sigh of relief when the group had disappeared out of sight. He took a deep breath, and suddenly felt the reassuring weight of Sasori's hand on his head.

"What do you think, Sasori, hm?" Deidara looked up to see a warm smile on Sasori's face, "Did I do okay?"

"You were great." Sasori stroked the blonde hair as he spoke.

"Thank you, Sasori, hm." Deidara returned the redheads smile, "I feel so much more confident when you're here beside me, hm." The words slipped out before Deidara was sure he even wanted Sasori to hear them. Suddenly embarrassed, Deidara felt his entire body redden.

"I'm glad to hear it." The sight of Sasori's smile set Deidara's heart aflutter again, "I believe we're expected in the council room."

"Yes, of course, hm." Deidara walked behind Sasori, studying him from behind. _When did I become so preoccupied with him?_ He nearly gasped at his own question. How had it taken him so long to notice?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Thanks to Sasori's support, the talks with Konoha proceeded smoothly. They had decided that squads of knights from both countries would begin patrolling the border in three days' time. Deidara looked up at Sasori, who stood by his side. Just seeing the profile of his face was enough to send the blondes' pulse racing.

"King Orochimaru, we still have some time before the ball begins. Perhaps Your Majesty might care to perform an inspection of the guard?" Orochimaru turned to look at Itachi.

"Very good. It was a pleasure, Your Highness." King Orochimaru nodded slightly before following Itachi out of the room. Deidara curtsied and made all the appropriate pleasantries. When he was sure the pair had gone, he took a deep breath to release his accumulated stress. Sasori turned to examine him.

The red-head raised an eyebrow in concern, "Is everything okay, Deidara?"

With a huff, the blonde turned to him, smiling, "Thank you for everything, Sasori, hm."

"I'm glad that I could be of some small help to you." Smiling, Sasori gave another affectionate pat on Deidara's head, "I'll see you at the ball, then."

"Are you going somewhere, hm?" Suddenly, the blonde very much did not want to be alone.

"There is a matter to which I must attend."

Sadness filled the blonde, "I see, hm."

"I'll see you soon." As Deidara watched Sasori leave, he absent-mindedly placed a hand where Sasori had touched his head. There was just something about Sasori's touch. Their encounter had sent the blonde on a never-ending mission to calm his heartbeat. It didn't matter in the slightest if Sasori was there or not, Deidara just couldn't seem to calm it down.

The second the red-head was out the scene, a certain shark swam up to Deidara, "You and Sasori do seem to make quite a pair." Kisame laughed, "Your face brightened at the mention of him. How do you feel about Sasori now?"

"He's the kindest person I've ever known, hm." Kisame grinned wildly at Deidara's answer.

"Interesting."

o-o-o-o-o

The palace staff were making the final, frantic preparations in the dance hall. Nobles from both nations began to mingle in the parlor. Tobi stood to the side, holding a tray of wine glasses deathly still in fear of them crashing to the floor. As the preparations seemed to come to an end, the ball doors were opened and a huge cascade of guests in their bests flocked into the room. Tobi's eyes met with a certain mans and the figure slowly approached him.

The figure plucked a glass of wine from Tobi's tray and, to the raven's dismay, began speaking to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same question of you, Kimi." Kimimaro coldly stared down at Tobi.

"You're to address me as Commander Kimimaro." The white man furrowed his brow as he almost spat the words out at Tobi, "And when I ask you a question, you're to answer."

"What I'm doing here is what I've always been doing-" Tobi looked away from Kimimaro and gazed off into the distance, as if he was suddenly bored with the conversation, "Serving King Orochimaru."

Tobi's comment earned a pleased smile from Kimimaro who sipped the wine in delight, "Good."

o-o-o-o-o

The ballroom was alive with conversation from the huge crowd of assembled nobility. The atmosphere seemed strange as if every guest was guarded. The halls rang with the sounds of laughter and impassioned conversation. But the nobility of Konoha and Suna both kept to their respective cliques. Deidara sighed, not expecting this kind of reaction.

As Deidara puzzled over the dilemma, King Orochimaru made his grand entrance, being followed by his henchmen all dressed in fines. Deidara sighed once more to himself before confidently striding up to the king, "Your Majesty."

"Yes, Princess?" The King's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected arrival. Unfazed by the wary reception, Deidara extended his hand to the king.

"I was hoping you might ask me to dance, hm."

Sasori, who was watching from the sides, watched the spectacle unfold before him. In the center of the dance floor, Deidara and the King were dancing. Deidara's dress rippled beautifully, matching his steps like a third dancer, "Hm." Though he wasn't consciously aware of it, Sasori scrunched his eyebrows as his lips bent in a slight frown.

"I've never seen you look so upset about anything, Sasori." Sasori couldn't tear his eyes away from Deidara, not even for a moment. But the albino sliding up beside him had not escaped his notice.

"Evening, Hidan."

"Would ya look at that! Our cute blonde asked the snake for a dance."

"Deidara did the asking?" Sasori swiveled his head toward Hidan at last.

"Oh yes. Trying to get all those nobles to loosen up, I imagine." At Hidan's words, Sasori began scanning the ballroom.

"It does sound like something he would do." His gaze landed on Deidara once again, but this time his lips curled into a gentle smile.

"Oooh, what's this?" Surprised, Hidan tilted an eyebrow in Sasori's direction.

"What?" Sensing Hidan's gaze, Sasori furled his brow suspiciously.

"Your face comes alive every time Deidara's in the room." Sasori turned to face Hidan once more. But as he did, he noticed a noblewoman approaching.

"Pardon me, Your Grace. Might you be prince Sasori?" At that moment, Deidara's view glanced at Sasori. The young noblewoman offered Sasori a gloved hand. He knelt to kiss the back of it.

It took all of Deidara's self-control not to tumble headlong into the king. _Who is she?_ The young noblewoman seemed to be asking Sasori to dance. _What're you doing, Sasori?_ Deidara struggled to follow their exchange without diverting too much attention from the waltz with the King. But his heart pounded, and his head was a mess of conflicting emotions.

Sasori released her hand, bowed and looked away. Deidara's eyes widened. _Did he refuse her?_ But Deidara's sigh of relief was premature. Another noblewoman approached, and Sasori again engaged her in a formal greeting. Why did this bother the blonde so much? An unpleasant tingling in his chest made it difficult to stay focused.

Fortunately, Deidara didn't have to suffer for long. The song soon ended, and he and the King moved off the dance floor. A new group of couples quickly replaced them, and a new dance began. Deidara was quite relieved to see all the nobles surrounding him engaging regardless of nationality.

"Thank you for the dance, Your Majesty, hm," The blonde curtsied.

"Quite. Thank you for ensuring our day was productive. I'm grateful." King Orochimaru turned away and began walking towards the exit.

"Your Majesty. Are you leaving so soon, hm?"

"We've agreed on our plan for border patrols, so my objectives have been met. I'll leave the pleasure to the pleasure-seekers." Orochimaru looked over his shoulder to survey the chattering nobility.

"Then allow me to see you out, hm."

"That won't be necessary." Despite the flatness of his refusal, there was nothing cold about it.

"Then at the very least, allow me to thank you for coming so far to help resolve our border situation, hm." The snake presented a faint smile, whilst Deidara performed another low and heartfelt curtsy.

"I had feared our meeting would be of little value. How wrong I was." With that, the King strode towards the exit, his cloak fluttering behind him. The small army of Konoha knights stationed around the room quickly fell in behind him. Deidara watched as the King's entourage filtered out the ballroom. When he turned back towards the dance floor, he found Itachi standing beside him.

"Excellent work today, Your Highness. What a majestic princess you've become."

"Thank you, Itachi, hm." Itachi smiled, clearly satisfied.

"Are you ready to return to your chamber? Or would you prefer to enjoy the ball a little longer?"

Watching Sasori get flirted with all night was too much to bear. Deidara dreaded another minute of it, "I'll return to my chamber, please." But as he headed towards the door, someone approached him from behind and slipped an arm under his.

"Allow me to escort you." The smooth, deep voice could only belong to one person.

"Are you sure, prince?" Even Itachi seemed legitimately surprised by Sasori's sudden appearance.

Sasori placed a gentle smile upon his face, "If you don't mind, Deidara."

Deidara smiled, accepting with an embarrassed nod, "I don't mind at all, hm." As his head pounded with excitement, Sasori took Deidara's hand and led him out of the ballroom. Though Sasori offered to escort the blonde to his room, the redhead led him in the direction of the garden. Deidara was so distracted by the warmth of Sasori's hand, he hadn't noticed until Sasori threw open the outside door, "Sasori, where are we-" A strong wind silenced the blonde as the pair stepped into the cool night air. Deidara's hair flew into his eyes, making it difficult to see the path ahead. He raised a hand to push the hair away, but Sasori beat him to it, gently sweeping the flyways aside, "Thank you, hm." Deidara looked up to see Sasori's handsome face gazing off into the distance.

"I saw you dance with the King." Sasori's voice was low and quiet.

"You noticed us, hm?"

"I doubt anyone at the ball could have missed it." Sasori grinned, shifting his gaze to his feet, "It was a flawless performance."

Nothing brightened the blonde's mood like a compliment from Sasori, "It's because you taught me so well, hm."

"Good to know my lessons weren't a waste of time." Sasori smiled and stepped away from Deidara, "It was a dance befitting a princess. Just as I taught you."

"Really?" Deidara tilted his head, slightly confused by Sasori's disparaging tone. Sasori turned to the blonde, bowing and extending his hand with a single fluid motion, "Sasori?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Oh.." Sasori's smile was so intoxicating, Deidara was afraid he might grow dizzy.

"Not as a princess, but as Deidara. And I'll dance not as a prince, but as Sasori. I want to dance with the real you." Sasori's words were gentle and sweet, and his small smile took Deidara's breath away. Deidara placed his right hand over Sasori's outstretched hand. The music from the ball was still faintly audible.

"I-" Before Deidara could say any more, Sasori pulled him close, wrapping his other arm around Deidara. It wasn't the first time he'd held the blonde like this, but his heart felt like it might burst, "Sasori, I don't even think I can remember how to dance right now, hm."

"I don't care." Deidara trembled as Sasori whispered into his ear. Deidara looked up at the redhead to find him staring, with a content smile on his face, "Forget everything I've ever taught you. Just dance with me." As Deidara looked up at his smiling face, it suddenly struck him – _I'm in love._

With every touch Sasori made, it sent a sweet shiver through the blonde's body. The pain he felt when he saw Sasori with those women- Deidara finally understood where those feelings came from; because he loved him. Deidara's body seemed to be moving by itself, perfectly following Sasori's lead. It was as though he was drifting through a dream.

"For a moment," Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear as he held the blonde close as if divulging a secret, "I watched you and the King dance together. I hated it." Sasori looked away, but not before Deidara saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Deidara gasped – _does that mean, the way I felt watching those women was the same way Sasori felt watching me with the king?_

Sasori was indeed jealous.

"Ouch!" Lost in his thoughts, Deidara missed a step and twisted his ankle. About to tumble face-first into Sasori's chest, Deidara immediately grabbed onto his arm. Yet, the blonde hit the redheads injury. The lack of balance meant the couple thudded onto the grass together, a single tangled mess of arms and legs. Deidara realized with a start that he had landed on top of Sasori, "I'm so sorry, hm!" Deidara tried to roll off him, but Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. The redhead held him so tightly, even Deidara knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. At first, Deidara was simply confused, "Sasori? Let me get off of you, you're hurt, hm."

"No." When Deidara saw the look in Sasori's eyes, he must have turned rose red, "I don't want to." Sasori hugged him tighter. Deidara's heartbeat quickened. He had never been held like this before.

"Sasori- why, hm?" He couldn't hold back any longer. Nestling his head into Sasori's chest, he asked the question, "Why do you do things like this? I need to know. Why did you suddenly change your mind about being my husband, hm?" He had finally brought everything he had held back out of fear into the open, "Why did you kiss me, hm?" Deidara grabbed Sasori's lapel, "I need to know."

"Deidara." The sound of his name snapped him to his senses.

"I'm sorry! Please, forget I said anything, hm!" Sasori reached out and stroked the blondes cheek before lifting his chin so their eyes connected. Sasori's eyes burned with an intensity Deidara had never seen before. The blonde couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to. He felt Sasori's heartbeat through his own chest.

"Because I finally found something that was important to me. Something so irreplaceable- something I could never bear to lose." The blonde saw himself reflected in Sasori's clear brown eyes, "That's why I stopped being afraid." Sasori smiled and gently stroked the blonde's cheek. Deidara felt though his heart might shatter into a thousand little pieces as he waited for Sasori to continue, "Deidara. I love you."

Sasori had never looked more beautiful than he did as he whispered those three little words. Deidara buried his head back into the redhead's chest. He was filled with a mix of happiness, confusion, and embarrassment all at the same time. Thrown into a state of confusion, the blonde couldn't think of a single thing to say. His mind raced a mile a minute. The only thing he knew for certain was how happy he was to finally hear those words.

"Deidara?" Sasori stroked the blonde's hair softly as he said his name. As Deidara grew more comfortable lying there in Sasori's arms, his scattered thoughts finally began to piece themselves together.

"Sasori, I-" Deidara began to speak without even thinking of what to say.

"Wait." Just as soon as he'd begun, Sasori abruptly pulled himself to a seated position, pulling the blonde up along with him. Deidara was sat in Sasori's lap, his body cradled against the redhead. Sasori stared into the blue eyes of Deidara, his gaze raw and passionate, "I want you to look into my eyes as you say it."

Deidara's face reddened even further under the intensity of Sasori's gaze, "I need you to know-" Deidara's voice was husky and unsteady, as he fought against his shyness, "The way I feel about you-" After much tripping over his words, Deidara finally managed to say what he'd held back for so long, "I love you, hm."

No sooner had Deidara spoke than Sasori pulled him into a kiss. He closed his eyes as the redhead's lips pressed gently against his own. One kiss led to another, and another.

 _I love you. I love you so much._

Every time their lips touched, it was as if a new feeling had awakened from its slumber deep inside the blonde. After one sweet, final kiss, their lips slowly parted. Deidara opened his eyes to see Sasori looking downward, his eyes hidden behind long eyelashes.

"Are you okay, hm?"

"I'm so relieved. I was a little bit scared for a moment there." Sasori smiled shyly. Deidara displayed a smile of his own at Sasori's infectious grin, "I love you, Deidara."

"And I love you, Sasori, hm." The words came easily. Just the sight of that sweet smile took Deidara's breath away.

"The wind's getting chillier." Sasori looked up at the night sky before pulling himself to his feet, "I'll escort you to your chamber." Deidara nodded, lowering his gaze slightly. Couldn't they just stay a little longer? "Let's go."

"Okay-" Deidara relented to Sasori's urgings, and let the redhead pull him to his feet. Sasori led the blonde to his room, following his inside, "Thank you, hm."

"Of course. Good night, Deidara." Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's forehead before opening the door to leave. _No..._ Deidara was suddenly more lonely than he'd ever been in his life. Unable to stand the thought of Sasori leaving, Deidara grabbed him by the arm, "Deidara?" Sasori turned back to face the blonde, his hand still wrapped around the doorknob, "What is it?"

How was Deidara supposed to put such powerful feelings into words? The words wouldn't come, so he simply stood there, his hand on Sasori's arm. Gently, Sasori wrapped his hands around Deidara's, pulling his arm from the blonde's grasp.

"We can't."

"Why not, hm?"

"If I were to stay with you any longer, I don't know what might happen." Sasori's smile was slightly strained as if he were desperately fighting some temptation. Deidara's face burned, but that overpowering loneliness still weighed heavily on his heart.

"Stay with me, Sasori. Just a little bit longer, hm." Deidara squeezed Sasori's hand back. He didn't want to pressure the redhead into staying if he didn't wish to, though at the same time when Deidara tried to let him go, his desire for Sasori to stay overpowered his better judgment. Sasori sighed, "I'm sorry, hm." Racked with worry and regret, Deidara averted his gaze.

"You're so stubborn, Deidara." Deidara couldn't bear to look at Sasori's face, for fear of what he'd see there. And then, he heard the soft click of his door closing. Before he had time to process what happened, Sasori lifted Deidara's chin and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was so sweet it almost felt like a dream.

"Sasori-" It was different from their first kiss, and the ones they'd shared in the garden. Staggered by the depth and passion in the kiss, Deidara barely noticed Sasori's hand moving down the blonde's waist. As he slipped his other hand down Deidara's waist, Sasori pulled him into an embrace that nearly lifted him off his feet. It was all happening so fast. His breath uneven, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck to steady himself.

As the kiss deepened, ripples of pleasure began to run through Deidara's body. By the time Sasori's lips left his and Sasori relaxed his embrace, Deidara could barely keep himself upright at all.

"Sasori-" Dazed, he collapsed against Sasori. Deidara caught a glimpse of a sweet but slightly mischievous smile as Sasori scooped Deidara up into his arms, "What are you-" Surprised to be lifted so suddenly off the ground, Deidara squirmed in Sasori's grasp.

"Hold still," Sasori whispered softly against Deidara's ear as he carried the blonde to his bed. Sasori gently laid Deidara down on his bed and sat down at his side.

"What are you doing, Sasori, hm?" Sasori stroked the blonde's brow with his index finger.

"I'll stay by your side until you wake up. You shouldn't feel alone." Sasori stroked Deidara's hair tenderly. Deidara blushed, knowing at that moment how Sasori felt about him.

"Thank you, Sasori, hm." The more affection Sasori gave, the more Deidara craved. He felt like he'd drown in the redhead's kindness. Deidara took Sasori's hand into his own, squeezing it gently.

Warm and happy, Deidara let his heavy eyelids fall.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sensing the brightness, Deidara opened his eyes a crack. Morning light poured in from the balcony. _Morning already?_ Deidara sat upright, stretching his arms. One by one, he relived the events of the previous day. He looked around the room for Sasori, but he was all alone.

It was exactly what Sasori said he would do, but Deidara was struck with a deep loneliness all the same. How could he not realize the way he felt for Sasori and sharing those feelings with him would have changed him so much? Deidara was almost embarrassed by how love-struck he'd become.

Once the maids had finished helping his dress, Deidara ventured to add the finishing touches. He sat at his vanity and put a new pin in his hair before slipping on his shoes. Just then, a knock on the door interrupted him.

"It's open, hm." The door swung open and Sasori stepped inside.

"May I come in?"

"Sasori, hm!" Deidara's pulse quickened at the very sight of Sasori. He fell apart every time he saw the redhead, yet Sasori always seemed to be perfectly normal.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Sasori stepped to Deidara's side, peering into his eyes.

"I did, hm."

"I'm glad." With Sasori's beautiful smile illuminating the room, it was had to concentrate on anything else, "Your ribbon has come undone." Deidara followed his gaze to the half-tied ribbon on the blondes shoes.

"Oh, I was trying these on, hm." Sasori nodded and dropped to his knees near Deidara's feet, "Please, you don't have to-" Sasori ignored the protests. With his nimble fingers, he was able to tie the ribbons in mere seconds, "Thank you, Sasori, hm." The energy of his touch had run up Deidara's spine, his body trembling in response. The ribbons tied perfect and neatly, Sasori looked up at Deidara with a gentle smile.

"You really are beautiful." Deidara smiled shyly, wanting to comment on the redheads own handsome features.

"T-Thank you, hm." Sasori nodded and rose to his feet, "What brought you to here, hm?" Sasori's smile faded, and with it, Deidara's own. Sasori was here for a reason after all.

"Itachi wanted to speak to you."

"Itachi? Why so early in the morning, hm?" Deidara pondered, "Thank you, Sasori. I'll see him straight away, hm." Deidara rose from his seat and walked across the room, right past Sasori. The sight of the redhead so close nearly took his breath away.

"I've been summoned as well."

"Then we can both go together, hm."

"I would like that very much." Deidara turned to leave, but Sasori put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Sasori? Is something wrong, hm?" Deidara looked at Sasori, expectantly.

"Might I kiss you one more time? So that I know that it wasn't a dream." Sasori whispered as he leaned in to kiss the blonde. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori, delighted. The redheads soft, sweet lips left him completely fulfilled.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The couple entered Itachi's office to find both the raven and Hidan waiting inside.

"Congratulations on the success of the conference."

"Yeah, well done!" Both Itachi and Hidan seemed legitimately impressed.

"I'm pleased it turned out as well as it did. But, what was it you wanted to see me about, hm?" On edge from the early hour of Itachi's summons, Deidara decided to cut right to the chase.

"I merely wanted to suggest that, starting tomorrow, you take a couple of days off. After all, you've barely had a moment's rest since the coronation ceremony."

"The princess is allowed days off, hm?" Deidara's eyes widened at the unexpected offer.

"Of course! We've cancelled your classes and duties, and you'll be free to leave the palace whenever you like."

"The one condition is that we'd like Sasori to accompany you." Deidara looked to Sasori just in time to see him breathing in sharply. Sasori seemed just as surprised as the blonde was, "In two days' time, we'll be busy reinforcing our borders with Konoha. As I was hoping His Grace would be available to help us with that, this may be his last opportunity for recreation in the near future." Itachi flashed Deidara a smile as the blonde stood there, silently, "Is something wrong, Your Highness? It was my impression that of all the possible escorts we might have chosen, prince Sasori would be the correct one. Maybe, call it a date, if you like." Deidara's face immediately reddened at the thought.

"N-No problem at all, hm."

"I hate to disappoint you, but you've still got to take lessons with me today." Deidara glanced at the two men. He frowned slightly. _Do they know about us?_ There was something suspicious about the smile on both men's faces.

"Well, that settles it then. We should all be on our way to the dining hall for breakfast." The innocent look on Itachi's face left Deidara afraid to pursue the matter any further.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After his extravagant breakfast, Deidara chased Sasori down in the hallway.

"S-Sasori! Do you have a minute, hm?" Sasori stopped walking and turned to face the blonde, "I never imagined we'd have tomorrow off just like that, hm."

"Neither did I." Sasori's eyes were hidden behind his long eyelashes as if pondering something, "Is there anything, in particular, you'd like to do tomorrow?" Sasori seemed to have quickly banished whatever thoughts weighed his mind, and returned back to his usual self.

Even with all of breakfast to think about it, the blonde was no closer to figuring out what he wished to do, "What would you like to do, Sasori, hm?"

Sasori widened his eyes, "You're asking me?" The redhead seemed surprised Deidara had asked.

"It's your vacation too, hm." Suddenly, Deidara was excited to hear Sasori's response.

Sasori considered the question for a moment before answering, "I suppose- I'd like to go someplace that's important to you."

"Someplace important to me, hm?"

"Yes. You fought to protect the things that were important to me. I'd like to do the same for you." Sasori smiled, no doubt remembering the day they'd spent at the orphanage. Touched by the sentiment, a bright smile spread across the blondes face.

"Thank you, Sasori, hm." Sasori reached out to caress Deidara's slightly blushed cheeks. At the touch of his fingertips, the blonde instantly flashed back to their embrace and kisses from last night. Suddenly embarrassed, Deidara took Sasori's hand in his own and looked away, hiding his red face.

"Deidara? Look at me." Sasori's voice was kind and encouraging. Reluctantly, Deidara lifted his head and met brown eyes, "You're as red as a tomato."

The blonde ever so slightly shouting, catching the attention of maids walking by, "Well, whose fault is that, hm?"

"Mine, I suppose." Sasori chuckled, whilst Deidara's face only grew redder. As their bodies drew nearer, Sasori leaned towards the blonde. Deidara closed his eyes in anticipation. But before anything could happen, Deidara turned around at the sound of footsteps behind them. Sasori moved in again, attempting to try for the kiss once more, but Deidara squirmed away.

"I have to go, hm." But when Deidara looked up to see if Sasori was listening, Sasori pressed his lips onto the blondes. The unexpected kiss stopped Deidara in his tracks, "Mmm- Sa-sori," He mumbled into the kiss, "Hi-dan... see us.." But he did nothing to resist the kiss regardless if someone saw. He shivered at the electrifying kiss.

"Forgive me." Just as quickly as it had begun, Sasori pulled away, "I couldn't help myself."

"Sasori, I just told you-" Flustered and embarrassed, Deidara looked away from the redhead.

"I'm sorry."

"Dei~ Where are you?" As Hidan's voice resounded from down the hall, Sasori gave Deidara a quick pat on the head. Then the redhead turned and walked away in the opposite direction, "There you are!" Hidan was nearly jogging down the hall after Deidara.

"I'm sorry for being late, hm."

"You're lucky Itachi isn't teaching this lesson, or you'd be in big trouble. Well, come along." Hidan placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder and guided him towards the door. Relieved Hidan didn't see them, Deidara gave a big sigh. Hidan mumbled something to himself, " _We'll begin as soon as I'm done heaving up my breakfast._ "

Deidara's jaw dropped open in surprise. _He saw!_ But Deidara hadn't the courage to ask him directly. Instead, Deidara entered the room without a word.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A stiff knock reverberated through Itachi's office, "Come in." The door swung open to reveal Sasori at the threshold, "To what do I owe this pleasure, prince?"

Sasori stood, his hands locked together behind his back, "I wished to talk to you."

"About what, might I ask?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, noting the serious expression on Sasori's face.

"Itachi, do I have your blessing?" Sasori studied Itachi's face as he asked the question.

"While I'm not entirely sure what you're getting at, I can only assume – you're asking me to sanction your relationship with the princess?" Itachi and Sasori stared at each other in silence for a moment, "If His Highness wishes a relationship with you, " Itachi broke the silence, speaking in a slow and measured tone, "I'd have no reservations about it."

"Then perhaps you're not familiar with my background." Itachi's approval had done nothing to soften Sasori's hard stare, "A common-born orphan who becomes prince through adoption, then proceeding to the throne, marrying an Iwa. It could disrupt the stability of the kingdom. I would have expected you to note that."

Itachi considered it for a moment, "And that's what drove you to distance yourself from Deidara, I assume?"

"Too many people know my background for it to be a secret. There's no guarantee my ascension wouldn't potentially bring the kingdom to ruin. I am not a true heir."

"It's true that minor sources of unrest can slow the seeds of great tragedy. But haven't you already decided to take that risk?" Itachi smiled, his gaze into Sasori's eyes unwavering, "What is it you said to me? That you'd no longer flee from situations that are out of your control?"

"I did say that." Sasori bowed his head and nodded.

"I have faith in you. Even more now than I did during your 'ice sculpture' days." Itachi laughed softly at his own comment, "And do you know why that is? Because once you've set your mind to something, there is nothing more that needs to be said." And with that, Itachi turned his back on Sasori, the conversation over.

"Thank you, Itachi," Sasori spoke in a whisper, but the resolve in his voice was crystal clear.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun had set by the time Deidara's lesson with Hidan was finally over. The two of them sat awkwardly after finishing their discussion on foreign economics. The white-headed male cleared his throat before speaking, "So, what do you two have planned for tomorrow, Deidara?"

Deidara flinched, not expecting the sudden conversation, "Tomorrow?" Deidara placed a finger under his chin, "I'm not sure, hm." Deidara's conversation with Sasori had been interrupted before they could come to any conclusion. Upon thinking about it, an idea hit him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Deidara escorted Sasori to a section of town. The towns people bowed in respect to the pair, none advancing towards them any closer than a metre. Upon the couples arrival to Deidara's selected part of the town, Sasori looked around, finding nothing of importance, "This is where we'll find what's important to you?"

"This _is_ what's important to me. All of this, hm." Deidara looked around, noting the place they were stood in exactly the same place as where Sasori gave him the flower grip. He smiled at the memory. It hadn't been that long ago, but it felt like a lifetime, "So many of the things that matter to me are here, hm." Deidara smiled. Joyful voices of children playing came from a nearby area.

"Miss Deidara!" Suddenly, all the children were upon the couple.

One young boy jabbed his friend in the side, "You're supposed to call him Your Highness!"

Deidara smiled, waving his hand in protest that the boy had to correct his honorific, "Hello everyone! Are you all well, hm?" His heart swelled at how happy all the children seemed.

A girl tugged at Deidara's clothes slightly, "Is the prince your boyfriend!?" All the children's eyes were on Sasori.

Deidara looked at Sasori with a grin on his face, "The prince is very important to me, so be nice to him, hm."

"Hello." Sasori smiled at the children, a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Oooooh! Does he protect you from all the bad men?" The eyes of the children twinkled with excitement, like being told a fairy tale.

Deidara smiled, winking, "He does! Just like a proper prince should, hm!"

"My dad says that prince is like a knight that protects the princess!" Their eyes were full of such simple innocence. Sasori knelt down and looked the child in her eyes.

"Your father is a very smart man." Sasori then looked at each child, in turn, a kind smile on his face, "But I won't just protect Miss Deidara. I'll also protect everyone and everything that's important to him." Sasori spoke with a kind voice and a soft smile.

"You promise?" A child extended a pinky finger towards Sasori.

"I promise." Without any confusion or hesitation, Sasori looped his own pinky around the girls.

"See you later, Your Highness!" Deidara waved goodbye to the children as they returned to their homes for the evening. They had spent so much time with them that the sun was already low in the sky.

The blonde glanced up into the sky, his gaze landing on the moon's shadow, "I can't believe it's almost nightfall already, hm."

Sasori smiled, noting the beautiful way in which the light carved Deidara's features, "The day flew by so quickly." Sasori gently took the blonde hand, sitting themselves down on one of the steps of the neighbourhood church.

"Are you tired, hm?"

"A little." Sasori sighed. He really did seem exhausted. Deidara frowned, never recalling the redhead show any sign of weakness before. Even the ice sculpture gets tired, has fun, and gets bored, and has good and bad moods. It had only been a few days since Sasori showed his real emotions. There was still something so exciting about Sasori sharing his true self with the blonde.

Deidara smiled slightly, kicking his dangling feet, " _It's like finally meeting the real you, hm._ "

"Did you say something?" Sasori overheard Deidara muttering to himself and gave a confused look.

"Oh, no, its nothing, hm." Deidara said, a wide smile on his face. Sasori nodded, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Deidara's heart began to race. Sasori slowly looked up at him, as if having something to say, "What is it, Sasori, hm?"

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Sasori whispered softly. Deidara couldn't see the expression on Sasori's face, but he guessed it was one of contentment.

"Of course, hm." Deidara ran his hands through Sasori's hair. Happily, Sasori nuzzled his cheek against the blonde's shoulder. As Deidara admired the redhead's features, he suddenly spoke.

"What you said to those kids- " Sasori's words were a low murmur, "That I was someone very important to you, it felt so good to hear that." Deidara's love for Sasori was so powerful, he felt his heart may burst. The blonde leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Deidara!" Sasori's body stiffened in surprise.

"Oops. I fell, hm." The colour of Deidara's cheeks deepened to a dark rose as the realisation dawned on him- _I have never kissed him before._ Even in the dark of night, Deidara could see Sasori's cheeks, too, were a deep shade of red, "You're as red as a tomato, Sasori, hm."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Mine, I suppose, hm." The familiar words brought a chuckle to Deidara's lips. Sasori turned away, perhaps in an attempt to hide his face. Deidara smiled wider, "You're so handsome, hm."

"Brat." Sasori turned to face Deidara, placing a hand on each of his cheeks, "If you're going to kiss me, do it right."

"You mean on the nose, hm?" Sasori's face inched towards Deidara's.

"Right here." Before he had time to react, Sasori leaned in to kiss him. It was far from their first kiss, but it didn't stop the butterflies emerging in Deidara's stomach. How could such a soft kiss send sparks flying through the blonde's body? The blonde pushed back, wanting more. Deidara opened his eyes a sliver and gazed at Sasori, his heart feeling though it would split in two, "If you're going to stare at me like that, we'll never make it back to the palace." Sasori whispered, his lips practically brushing against the blondes as he spoke. Just thinking about what would happen next sent fireworks shooting through Deidara's whole body, "Let's go home."

With a gentle smile, Sasori pulled his lips away and rose to his feet. He extended a hand to the blonde, "Okay." Though Deidara smiled, he wished they could stay like this forever. But the thought had come from his heart, not his head. Reluctantly, Deidara took Sasori's hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Walking hand in hand, Sasori escorted Deidara to his chambers. Deidara hated the thought of having to let go. It wasn't the first time he had felt that way whilst standing outside his door. Maybe Sasori staying with him back then was enough. But now, the blonde needed him so much more. Instead of letting go, Deidara clutched Sasori's hand all the more tightly. Sasori turned to the blonde, startled.

"Deidara?" Looking up at Sasori, Deidara arched his back and rose onto his tiptoes. He planted a soft, shy kiss on the redhead's lips. It lasted only a fraction of a second. But seeing the reaction on Sasori's face made letting go all the harder. _Why does it have to end like this?_

"Good night, hm." Ignoring the sadness in his heart, Deidara slowly released Sasori's hand from his. He turned and opened the heavy door into his chamber. Before he could enter, Sasori reached out from behind and locked Deidara in an embrace, "Sasori, hm?"

"Don't run away from me." Sasori's voice was husky and low, tickling the blonde's neck as he spoke. Sasori spun the blonde round in his arms and kissed him sweetly, and so deeply. Sasori took Deidara's hands in his; the weight of Sasori's body now against him, pressing him against the now shut door. This was no gentle kiss like the one shared outside the church but was instead deep and consuming. Intoxicating ripples of pleasure shot through Deidara's body as the kiss intensified, "Deidara-"

Deidara's eyes opened slightly at the sound of his name. Sasori stared with hunger in his eyes. The blonde froze at the look on Sasori's face, never seeing anything like it up until now.

"Does it scare you to see me like this?"

"No." Deidara found the strength to shake his head.

"It scares me." Sasori closed his eyes, as if trying to fight back some urge, "I'm afraid that I'll destroy something important to me." The redhead gently ran his finger along the blondes cheek, "But I refuse to let go." Sasori's eyes were wide open, imploring the blonde, like a small child.

"I'm not afraid, hm." Deidara placed his hand atop Sasori's, hoping it would reassure him, "I won't abandon you. I love this side of you. I love every side of you, hm."

"Deidara-"

"Don't leave me tonight, hm." The words he had struggled to say before now slipped out with ease.

"I don't wish to." Sasori gently released his hand from Deidara's and enveloped him in an embrace, "I love you, Deidara." There was something sweet and uncertain about the way Sasori said his name as if he was making sure Deidara was still there, still real.

"I love you too, Sasori, hm." And as the children had said, here was Sasori, his prince, his knight. Sasori gently pushed back the blonde's hair, revealing his pale neck. Implanting kiss upon kiss to the blondes naked flesh. Sasori gently undid the button-up shirt covering Deidara's body, throwing it to the floor. The redhead kissed down the blonde's neck, biting gently down upon his shoulder.

Sasori grabbed the blonde's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Now pulled against the redhead's body, they shared a heavy kiss, full of burning emotions and unspeakable words. The redhead pushed Deidara down onto the bed, maintaining the kiss with all he had. Pulling his own shirt off hurriedly, he let it drop to the floor. Deidara eyed the man above him with lust and desire, calling for the redhead to come to him.

Agreeing with Deidara, Sasori attacked the blonde's nipples, kissing them gently over and over. Pleasure-filled moans echoed around the room, causing the blonde to blush immensely. Deidara's greed took over; he reached to the redhead's belt, unbuckling it hastily. Smirking, Sasori kicked off his bottoms, rushing to remove the blondes also. Now both completely naked, they paused, both panting. In the next moment, Sasori claimed the blonde's lips once more, gently pushing open his legs for more room.

Gasping slightly, the feeling of something poking the blonde snapped him out of his cloud of pleasure, "Sa-" Sasori quickly kissed the blonde, silencing his words. Gently, Sasori pushed in, wrapping the blondes legs once more around his waist, gaining more entry into the blonde. Deidara's back arched in pleasure, his hands wrapping around the red-head's neck. The red-heads slow intruding member sent a new kind of warmth through the blonde, sending him into a newfound bliss.

"Deidara-" Lowering himself to the blondes lips, Sasori grunted into the quick kiss they shared.

"Move." Following the blondes request, Sasori slowly pulled himself out, before quickly entering again in a swift motion. Deidara's body shuddered, and a low moan escaped his lips. Sasori did as before, creating a rhythm with his hips. The blonde placed his hands on Sasori's face, blue eyes connecting with brown, "I love you, hm." Sasori smirked, adjusting his position slightly. Deidara let out a loud moan, quickly arching his back once more, Sasori hitting the sweet spot he'd been looking for. Hitting the spot again and again, Deidara saw stars. A heavy ripple of pleasure built in the blonde's stomach, making its way slowly to the blonde's groin, "Sasori-" The blonde panted heavily, feeling the intense knotting in his abdomen.

Sasori leaned over, kissing up the blonde's chest to his neck, "It's okay," the red-head's silky voice rung through the blonde's ears, the red-head biting gently on Deidara's neck. Deidara moaned loudly, his eyes closing and his back arching right back. His early release clamped around the red-head's member, earning a grunt from Sasori. Sasori moaned lowly, filling the blonde. The two, surrounded by heavily breathing, fell down into beds comfort, overcome with slight exhaustion.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara awoke to the cheerful chirping of birds outside his window. Deidara's half-closed eyes snapped open as Sasori's sleeping face came into focus. This wasn't the face of an ice sculpture; Sasori's features were soft and cherubic. Deidara smiled. _He's beautiful._ He gently brushed a few locks of hair that had fallen across Sasori's face in his sleep.

"Mmm.." Sasori stirred a bit, his eyes slowly opening.

Deidara smiled, his cheeks forcing his eyes closed, "Good morning, hm."

"Mmm... Morning." Sasori stared groggily.

"Sas-OH!" Without any warning, Sasori grabbed Deidara and hugged the blonde against his chest, "There's no time. Sasori, we have to get up, hm." Deidara tried to squirm out of Sasori's embrace.

"No." Sasori only hugged him tighter, and once Deidara was secure in his arms, promptly resumed his light snoring. But another glance at his lover's angelic face sent a wave of warmth throughout the blonde's body. Dawn had only just broken, so they didn't really need to get out of bed just yet. A little more sleep wouldn't hurt anyone. Wrapped in the warmth of Sasori's body, Deidara closed his eyes and drifted off again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Elsewhere in the palace, Tobi had been summoned to Itachi's office.

The dark haired boy slowly opened the menacing door to reveal the raven, "You asked to see me, Itachi?"

Itachi sat at his desk, flipping through a pile of papers, "Ah, there you are, Tobi. I think it's time we start making preparations for a proper ceremony announcing the true marriage of our prince and princess."

"Is such a ceremony necessary? The couple is already engaged." Tobi's face turned pale. Engrossed in his paperwork, Itachi failed to notice the change in Tobi's expression.

"Yes. I'd like you to start preparing the invitations."

"Is it soon?" Tobi asked, puzzled.

"It seems they have already given their hearts to each other." Itachi smiled and looked up at Tobi, for the first time in their meeting.

"That's great." Concealing his misgivings, Tobi forced his lips into a smile.

After the meeting, Tobi walked the palace halls alone, moving quietly. His expression seemed gloomy as if he were brooding over some unpleasant thought, "It seems the couple is truly in love."

He stopped at Sasori's empty room and made his way inside. With a cold glint in his eyes, Tobi began rummaging through the papers on the princes' desk. When he found the document he was looking for, he slipped it out of the pile, "This should do." Tobi jumped as he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Cursing, a bird landed on the open windowsill, "Sasori's messenger?"

Sasori kept a brilliant raven as a messenger. There were rumours of sightings of the magnificent creature around the palace, "A message?" Tobi noticed a slip of paper tied around its leg. Nervously, but carefully, Tobi untied the string and took the message from the bird, "Oh my!" His eyes widened as he read the brief letter. With a slow exhalation of breath, Tobi slipped the paper into his pocket. Tobi turned his attention back to the document he'd taken from the princes' desk. He sighed as he read it, a conflicted expression on his face, "I'm so sorry, Deidara."

Still holding the document, Tobi slipped out of Sasori's chamber and strode quickly down the corridor.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The barracks were a flurry of activity as knights made their final preparations for deployment to the joint border patrol. Kisame surveyed his men, addressing each in turn.

"You've never led a unit before, have you? I'm counting on you." The slightly nervous young knight forced out a smile as Kisame slapped him on the shoulder.

The soldier fixed his posture quickly, saluting the shark, "Yessir! No way I'll let some pack of bandits get the better of me!"

Kisame stood smiling, his hands on his hips in pride, "I don't want to be the one pulling a dagger out of your back after you underestimate those thugs."

"I won't let that happen, sir." Smiling brightly, the young knight saluted Kisame again.

"Prince Sasori will be helping to plan our border-patrol strategies. Whatever Sasori says, treat it as if it were an order from me. You got that?"

"Yessir! I wouldn't want to end up on his bad side. I hear he's to become king very soon due to a proper wedding ceremony with the princess."

"You don't say?" Kisame widened his eyes in surprise as if this were the first he'd heard of it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bright rays of light pierced through the window, awakening Deidara a second time. When he looked to Sasori, he found him already awake.

"Good morning." Sasori brushed Deidara's tousled hair out of his eyes with a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Sasori, hm." Deidara still couldn't help but feel a little bashful, waking up next to Sasori like this. He could feel the blood rising to his cheeks, and promptly buried his face under the sheets. Sasori chuckled and opened his mouth to say something. But just then, they were interrupted by a strange noise from the balcony.


End file.
